Come Undone
by BrendaBites
Summary: It starts with Ginevra and her constant whining about a girl named Hermione, and it only takes one look at said girl to convince Tom he wants her. When Hermione acts indifferent to him, Tom's actions are questionable. Dark/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by quotes from NBC's Hannibal. I do not own any of the quotes in bold. **

**Summary: It starts with Ginevra and her constant whinning about a girl named Hermione, and it only takes one look at said girl to convince Tom he wants her. When Hermione acts indifferent to him, Tom's actions are questionable. A (dark) story about love (?) and manipulation. **

"_**Certain personalities are attracted to certain professions."**_

Tom Riddle stared at his patient, every once in a while pretending to scribble down notes. "And how does that make you feel?" Tom drawled. He almost smiled at the words. How many times had he already asked that question? The answers to the question were almost always painfully dull.

His patient, Ginevra Weasley, paused, "Well, I always felt like I'll always be left out. Ron is the brave one, the twins are the funny ones, Percy is the smart one, Bill and Charlie are the adventurers. And I'm just the silly little girl. I can't even just be _the _girl because Hermione is always with Ron and Harry. She's the smart one, the pretty one, the brave one, the rational one-" Ginny sighed dramatically. "No wonder Harry likes her."

"Hermione," Tom repeated. What an odd name. "Do you have a bit of resentment towards her?" He already knew the answer, the way Ginevra's face changed at the mention of her name said a lot.

"Hermione is great," Ginny said, though it didn't sound convincing. She began to wring her hands together. "I just wish she- I mean she's not even _that _perfect. She's so bossy to Harry and Ron, I don't get why they like her so much. I could be smart. I'm way more fit than her, she almost failed P.E. in high school! She was such a pain, she wrote an essay for Coach Hooch for extra credit, on the history of soccer! She even asked Harry for help when she couldn't finish running the mile under the required time. He had to go running with her every morning for weeks. Like someone needs help running? I mean, for someone who claims to be so determined and independent.."

Tom scribbled on his notepad.

"You feel like she undermines you," he met her wide eyes. She looked frightened with herself. "You don't get appreciated enough do you?"

"I- I think they give Hermione too much credit."

"I think you don't give yourself enough credit. Don't compare yourself to _Hermione_, you are two different people. Lets put her aside for a minute. Tell me more about yourself."

Ginny's face completely changed. Her guilty expression disappeared, and she smiled, "Alright, well.."

* * *

"_**First and worst sign of sociopathic behavior, cruelty to animals."**_

"_**That doesn't apply in the kitchen."**_

Tom was an excellent cook, and shopping for ingredients was his own type of therapy. He walked down the aisles, carefully choosing which vegetables or spices were best. He had a sort of gift at knowing what was tasty.

"Is this suppose to be a tomato?" a loud voice practically shouted. It was followed by quiet laughter. "Why is this purple? Are we suppose to eat this?"

Tom looked up in irritation, glaring at the redhead standing across from him. There was something familiar about him, but Tom didn't care enough to think much of it. He did however, care that the boy was talking much too loud and was standing too close to Tom.

"Ron!" another voice shouted, the same one who had been laughing. "Catch!"

"Why the hell do these have _spikes_?" the redhead laughed.

Tom put down the fruit he was holding and looked up again, about to admonish the boys for being childish when a voice spoke out. "If you two keep shouting, you go to the car and wait there. Ginny, has your brother always been so immature? Harry this is _not_ a football field, you do _not_ throw things."

Tom almost sighed in relief, hoping the two were sent to the car, he still had a lot of shopping left and the two obnoxious boys were irritating him. He was going to send a grateful glance at the woman who spoke when he saw exactly why the redhead looked so familiar.

Ginevra Weasley, his patient was standing by the young woman. Ginny looked awfully bored, but then her eyes met his and she straightened her back and smiled. She was going to say something but her brother spoke before she could.

"Come on Hermione, you can punch Malfoy, but we can't even toss a fruit to a friend?" Ron teased.

Tom raised an eyebrow, so the young woman beside her was Hermione? She didn't look awfully unfit, her hair wasn't nearly as bushy as Ginny had described it, and it wasn't an ugly muddy color.

"Ms. Weasley," Tom greeted, walking up to his patient for a polite greeting.

"Dr. Riddle," her cheeks turned a bright red. "I didn't expect to see you here," she stopped and seemed hesitant as she turned to Hermione. "These are my friends," she nodded towards the girl and a boy with glasses. "And that's my brother," she pointed at the redhead.

"Pleasure to meet you," he replied smoothly, nodding at the boys before turning to Hermione. He smiled, she wasn't anything like he had imagined her to be, it was nearly laughable. Ginevra _had_ said she was pretty, but it was followed by indirect insults, most of which, were the most believable.

Hermione was a pretty girl, her features were soft, she would have looked like an innocent, timid little thing, if it wasn't for her wild hair. Her curls gave her the image of a wild beauty, and he noticed she didn't dress like most girls. She was dressed in a nice, modest dress. "Hermione Granger," she said with confidence, offering her hand to him.

Tom looked at it, before raising his own. "Tom Riddle." He smiled as he looked at her. Yes. She was a very pretty girl.

He shook her hand firmly, noticing the way her hands were smooth and warm. She gave him a polite smile and he knew nothing would be the same for him.

He had heard many of his patients talk about their loved ones, and inwardly, he had always rolled his eyes at their delusion. When Hermione smiled at him, it did something to him. It gave him that excitement he only received when he sliced through the meals he was preparing. He wondered if that was the feeling his patients had tried to explain to him.

He looked at Ginevra and spoke, "I actually came to grab a few, last minute ingredients for a dinner party I'm having tonight."

"Oh, that's great," Ginny answered nervously.

"We're only here because Hermione promised us her famous cheesecake if we came with," the boy with the glasses said with a grin.

Tom forced a smile at the boy and returned his attention to Hermione, "You bake?"

"I took a cooking class in high school, the teacher absolutely _hated_ me, but about the only thing I can make is cheesecake." Tom smiled a real smile at that. He could imagine the girl being as bossy as Ginevra had described her, prancing about the kitchen.

The thought surprised Tom, he wasn't the type to daydream about women. Still, he didn't try to push the image away. He savoured it.

"That's not true 'Mione," Ron defended, "She makes the _best _pancakes! Breakfast food is her specialty!"

"You only think that because you're _extra_ happy with Hermione during _those _mornings," Ginny snickered.

Hermione rolled her eyes, Ginevra's attempt at embarrassing her obviously failing. Though it did do something odd to Tom. What was that? He felt his stomach churn oddly. Tom had never felt something like that before but he instantly knew he didn't like it.

Tom scowled slightly.

"Well I will admit to making a mean pancake, but baking is my real specialty."

"I usually have to order dessert," Tom commented, wanting the attention back on him. "You should bring some of your cheesecake to my dinner party. I've started on a dish of _foie gras au torchon,_" Ginny nearly melted at his pronunciation though Hermione frowned. Ron and Harry exchanged a look, neither had a clue as to what he had just said.

"Maybe another time," Hermione said politely.

Tom felt his smile fall. A rejection? The churn in his stomach worsened, and he could feel his hands itching. He clenched his fists slightly.

"Oh, she's only saying that because I said I wanted to see a movie screening tonight," Ginny quickly said, giving Hermione one of her obvious glares. "We can definitely go. I'm sure we'll love the dish you've prepared, it sounds delicious."

Tom looked at Hermione, waiting for her to say something. She seemed to be holding something back, "We can be there in time for dessert?" she offered. It wasn't hard to see that Hermione was only trying to be polite, and though Tom always admired good manners, her actions angered him.

"But Hermione," Ginny said with a forced tone, "We won't get to try his cooking, and we'd love to try it, won't we?"

"I-" Hermione began, sending Tom an apologetic look, "I just don't think - I'm not a fan of _foie gras au torchon_."

Tom was surprised she knew what the dish was, and though her pronunciation was not perfect, it was good. Tom almost asked her to say that again, just so he could look at the way her mouth moved as she did.

"It's cruel to force feed ducks the way they do," she said with a shrug. "And honestly, they don't sound too appetizing."

"You haven't tried my cooking Ms. Granger," Tom said. "I make a goose _foie gras_, and only use _ethical _butchers."

Hermione nearly laughed, but before she could comment, Ginny intervened, "She's just a picky eater."

"I'll make a simpler dish then," Tom promised, looking at Hermione. "Are you vegetarian?"

She shook her head, "I just don't eat animals who have been practically tortured."

"No, of course, that would be cruel," Tom lowered his eyes. Who did she think she was? Rejecting Tom Riddle, and thinking herself better because of flawed morals? "You only eat animals that have been well cared for before being slaughtered."

Hermione glared, her cheeks turning pink.

Tom thought he liked her looking like that. Her eyes were more alive than before, practically glowing. He smiled.

"I'm only teasing Ms. Granger," he assured her with a smirk. "I hope you didn't take offense and decide not to come. You don't seem like the type to take things to heart."

"She's not," Ginny said. "And we will definitely go. You can just call with the details later."

"Great," he nodded, keeping his eyes on Hermione. The way Ginevra was so quick to try and please him usually sickened him, but today, he decided he liked it. "I'll see you then."

With that, he walked off, forgetting to pick the fruit he had come for but smiling at the feeling he was having.

* * *

"_**Passion's good. Get's blood pumping."**_

Hermione sat by the bar, staring at Ginny dressed in her short cocktail dress, laughing at something a guy said.

She had insisted for them to come, and though Hermione wasn't one to give into peer pressure, she eventually agreed. Ginny had been acting a bit cold towards her the last couple of days, but she hadn't thought much of it. Molly and Ron had talked to Hermione about her, telling her about the therapy she had begun to attend.

"It's nothing terribly serious," Molly had assured her. "After the attack…" Molly didn't need to specify which attack, Hermione knew. "Well, we all thought she was fine, but as of late.. Ginny hasn't been herself. She can be the sweet girl we all know one moment, and the next she can turn aggressive. It wasn't until Arthur found her crying that we suggested therapy. I don't know why we didn't take the attack more seriously. Albus told us everything had been taken cared of and we just wanted to forget the entire thing happened. I feel just terrible for my sweet Ginny."

Hermione looked at Ginny, who looked happy amongst Riddle's guests. She wondered if she really was enjoying herself.

"I see Ginevra has already left you alone," Tom mused as he took a seat in the stool next to her. He smiled when she almost jumped from being pulled from her thoughts.

"She wanted to talk to a few people, I decided to stay behind," she replied, turning her attention away from Ginny and to him. He really was as handsome as Ginny had described, she usually exaggerated with everything. It really was too bad that he was condescending as he was handsome. Hermione was still annoyed with the way he had acted at the store, but she wasn't sure why. She never really cared what others thought of her, but when the handsome doctor had teased her ideals, it not only stung, but embarrassed her. "You have a lovely home by the way."

"Thank you. Did you enjoy dinner?" his tone was polite, but his smile made Hermione feel like she was being mocked.

"I'll admit it was good," she shrugged, turning back to Ginny. She had to look away from him, away from his intense eyes.

"I'm curious," Riddle began, "How was it that you and Ginevra became friends? You both are so different."

"She's a nice girl," Hermione said, still not looking at him. "I was friends with her brother Ron, and I spent so much time with him and his family during our school years, we all were very close."

"Ron? He's the boy that was at the store. Ginevra has talked about him. Doesn't seem much like you either."

Hermione turned back to him, an eyebrow raised. "I wasn't aware that you knew how I was."

"I'm her therapist, I know her perspective of you."

Hermione smiled, "Now I'm curious. I don't suppose you can say what she tells you about me?"

"It makes me wonder how the two of you can get along," he replied nonchalantly. "Or, pretend to get along."

Hermione's smile faltered. "Isn't there something about patient confidentiality?"

"You don't need a degree in psychology to see that Ginevra envies you," Tom said smoothly.

"Envies me? I'm the one sitting alone at a party." Hermione tried to laugh but it came out too forced.

"Alone? Ms. Granger you wound me," he stood up and reached for two glasses behind the bar. "What would you like?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, I'm fine."

"I insist," he pressed. He watched as she ran a hand through her curls and snuck a suspicious glance at her friend.

Hermione was still looking at Ginny when Tom handed her a drink. She took it with a small nod, "Thanks."

There was a moment of silence before Tom began again, "Tell me about yourself Ms. Granger, you can't possibly be what Ginevra has been describing."

"I probably am," she smiled warily. "She may have exaggerated a bit, but honestly I'm not the easiest person to be around."

"Maybe you're just not surrounding yourself with the right people," he offered. "You don't seem to have much in common with Ginevra, or even her brother. I wonder, why do you put up with them?"

"Put up with them?" she laughed, "You don't know Ron. Ron.. Ron is great if you get to know him. He's kind and even if he is a bit dense at times, he always means well."

"Alright," Tom said almost bitterly. "And what about Ginny? She's not the friendliest of girls."

"She's going through a tough time," Hermione paused. "You don't sound like a therapist you know? Aren't you suppose to be unbiased or something?"

"I'm off the clock right now," he smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay. Well you seem to think you know so much about me. It's only fair if you tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything I guess," she shrugged.

"I like to cook," he said slowly as if thinking carefully. "I rarely eat out, I absolutely hate fast food... I always had a fascination with the human mind, and I think I always wanted to do something that explored that. Being a therapist isn't really what I imagined for myself, but I don't hate it, most of the time, it feels almost perfect."

"Did you ever want to be a chef? I would think someone who cooks as well as you do, would have thought of that as a career."

"Cooking is something I enjoy, but getting paid to do that, or having someone tell me what I have to make, would feel wrong."

Hermione nodded, "I guess I can see that."

"You said you took cooking classes in high school, did you ever think about having a career in culinary?"

"Gods no," she laughed. "I only took the class since it was being offered as extra credit. I wasn't very good at it but I was so insistent, the teacher probably only gave me the A so I would shut up. I really would have liked to learn more about flavors though, instead of learning how to properly chop vegetables and read online recipes."

"Lucky you," he mused as he stood up. "I have a very useful kitchen, and am more than capable of teaching you a few things."

Hermione gave the room a pointed look, "Won't your guests wonder where you've gone?"

"My guests are not nearly as intriguing as you are," he smiled.

"You know, that would be really great," she smiled back, putting her drink down. "But Ginny looks like she's having her own fun. I don't think she needs me anymore, and it's getting late."

Tom kept his smile, "Of course, maybe another time then."

"Another time," she promised politely. She picked up her purse and Tom gritted his teeth. "Thanks again for dinner, it was delicious."

"No problem," he said, his voice still smooth and composed. "I'll see you out."

He walked her out the door, and though he was still smiling, he could feel his blood boiling.

* * *

" **I feel like hell. Actually, I feel kind of fluid. Like I'm spilling."**

"She and Ron have a thing you know," Ginny said, seemingly out of nowhere. She was sitting on the chair in front of his desk, looking at her nails nonchalantly.

Ginny had been seeing Tom for a few weeks now, and he noticed she was much more blunt than she had been since their first session.

"Does that bother you? To see your friend with your brother?" Tom asked, keeping his tone emotionless. He could imagine Hermione, so close to Ginny's idiot brother. It sickened him. She had rejected him, but she let that redheaded weasel close to her?

Ginny shrugged. "I just don't see the appeal in her. She had most of the guys dragging after her in high school."

Tom glanced at his notes. He had sketches of Hermione, though he had only seen her that one day, he had her face committed to memory. He had admired the curve of her lips, the spark in her brown eyes, her button nose and the freckels that were barely visible but still undeniably adorable. Tom nearly growled out loud. He had never felt like that about a girl before, and it was driving him mad to just think of her.

He wanted her to be just as tortured as he was.

"It must drive you crazy," Tom said calmly. He scribbled on his notes. He wrote her name and crossed it out, before writing her name again. He wondered how it would look in print, then wondered if it would look just as great in cursive. He wrote her first name, then her last name but it wasn't enough. He wrote his own last name and his heart twisted.

"She drives me crazy."

"She drives you crazy," Tom repeated. He looked at his writing, what was it about her that made him act this way? His actions reminded him of his mother and he repressed a shudder. He was nothing like his mother. He thought of his father, he'd only heard stories about him but Tom knew _he _wasn't weak. _She drives me crazy._ "It should," he said. The idea formed in his head quickly, he didn't take time to think it over, he just acted on it.

"It should?"

Tom looked up at her, "How does she make you feel?"

"She makes me feel.. she makes me feel unimportant. Like I can disappear one day and nobody will care as long as she's there."

"She takes the attention away from you," Tom murmured sympathetically. "She reminds you of your failures, of your flaws. She's prettier than you," he paused to see how she reacted. Her hands tightened beside her. "She's smarter than you," Her eyes lowered. "She's more interesting than you. She's better than you."

"Everyone loves Hermione," she seethed.

"Do you think life would be better without Hermione?"

Ginny's fists loosed and she looked up. Her eyes were watering. "I- I-" she opened her mouth to say more but no words were spoken.

"There'd be no one there to undermine you. No one to compare yourself to," he said, his voice soft. "It would only be too easy."

"I wish she was gone," Ginny whispered.

"Ginevra," Tom looked her in the eyes, daring her. "You shouldn't think that way," he said, though his tone said otherwise. "Hermione will always be there.. until death of course. You should accept that. She's never going away, you have to accept that. She will always be there, whether to undermine you, or to completely take the attention away, she's persistent that way, isn't she?"

"So fucking persistent," Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"I have an idea," Tom said with a small smile. He opened the drawer on the side of his desk and looked around for something. "I bought this a couple days ago for myself, but I'd like you to have it."

Ginny wiped her eyes quickly, trying to calm herself.

Tom pulled out a leather bound journal. "Here," he handed it to her with an encouraging smile. "You can write in it, write everything you go through in a day. Write about Hermione, what she does or where she goes, who she's with, the things she does to make you angry. Write everything."

Ginny took the journal tentatively.

"I think we need to tackle this hatred you seem to have with her. I'll help you." Tom smiled. "I'll help you get rid of it."

* * *

"_**When the fox hears the rabbit scream, he comes running. But not to help."**_

Hermione kept her eyes on the street ahead of her, in one hand she had her keys, clutched between her fingers, in the other she had her phone.

She didn't want to call Harry or Ron just yet, but she was ready if she needed to. She was sure she was just being silly. For weeks she had the feeling of being watched, but today, she could feel goosebumps rise on her skin, and her senses prickle in a silent warning.

When she left her work building, she thought she saw someone standing across the street, looking in her direction. It was too dark to see any details, but Hermione hadn't thought much of it, until she saw a shadow almost hurry into an alley she was walking towards.

She had walked by the alley quickly, but she looked inside to try and see if anyone was there. It was too dark to actually see anything, and Hermione promised herself she'd start driving to work again.

She quickened her pace, and went over the list of books she had purchased just the other day to keep her mind busy.

"I'm going crazy," she muttered to herself, picking up her pace even more. By the time she reached her street, Hermione was nearly running to her apartment.

She was climbing up the stairs, feeling the fear rise, when she decided to call Ron.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ron," she breathed, already at the door of her apartment. She unlocked her door and went inside. "Sorry it's so late-"

"It's not late," he said in his usual sweet tone. "Do you need something?"

"Uhm," she tried catching her breath as she entered her apartment, locking the door behind her. "Not really, I just got home-"

"Are you okay 'Mione? You sound.. different?"

"I just- I think I'm going crazy Ronald," she said quietly, turning on the lights of her apartment. She scanned the living room and bit her lip, "The stories in the news are really freaking me out now."

"The murders?"

"I know Harry hates talking about what happened but-"

"There's nothing to talk about anymore 'Mione, it was a long time ago," he defended.

Hermione sat on her couch, reaching for the tv remote to bring more sound into the apartment. It was too quiet, and her talking only seemed to echo around the empty halls.

"The murders that have been happening lately, they're awfully similar to James and Lily's. What if the man responsible for them is back? They never caught him Ron."

"Why wait until now? The investigators said people like him can't go very long without killing. He was probably killed off."

"Maybe.. but I just can't shake this bad feeling away. I feel like .. like I'm going to be next."

Ron was quiet for a second, before she heard keys rustling from his side. "Alright, I'm coming over and I think Ginny bought some ice cream the other day, I'll bring that and we're going to watch… I don't know, we'll find something funny to watch on tv. I'll text Ginny tomorrow and maybe she can give you the number to Dr. Riddle. You guys like that guy right? Mom is always telling us that it's better to talk things like this out."

"Ginny's going to be pissed if you take her ice cream," Hermione whispered with a small smile.

"Well, she shouldn't have left it in our freezer then," Ron replied with a small laugh. "But just so she won't take it out on me, I'll tell her it was your idea. She never tells you anything."

Hermione bit her lip, "I don't know about that. She's been giving me weird looks lately. I tried talking to her the other day and she completely ignored me, and I offered to take her to her favorite place and she said she'd meet me there, but she never showed up. When I tried asking about it, she wouldn't answer any of my calls or texts."

"Sorry about that," Ron said, "She's going through some things, mom says Ginny just needs a little space."

Hermione wrapped a strand of hair around her finger, "I guess, but alright, I'll see you here in a bit? I'll look for that stupid movie you like so much."

She could practically hear his grin. "I'll be there soon."

…

The next morning, before Ron left, Hermione made him the pancakes he claimed to love so much.

"Gods, you're the best," he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Thanks for staying the night, I don't know why I was being so paranoid."

"Anytime," he winked. It might have been charming if he didn't have a mouthful of pancakes. "But, I have to get to work soon."

"Yeah, I know. You should probably go change too," she eyed his pajamas with a smile.

"Yeah," he smiled, "But before I go," he pulled out his phone. "Mom send me the number of Dr. Riddle. Ginny didn't reply."

Hermione looked down, "Uhm, thanks, but I don't think I want to see someone, I'm okay. I was just feeling a little… weird yesterday."

"I thought you might say something like that," Ron grinned, "So I made you an appointment. It'll be good for you 'Mione. You can talk to someone about everything thats happened. You can talk to them about Harry's parents if you want. You can talk about what you went through at school. You can even talk about me and how terrible it must be to grow up together."

Hermione didn't look back up.

"Just give it a try, if you don't like it, then just don't go back."

She didn't know how he later managed to make her agree, but she regret it once she was at Dr. Riddle's house, knocking on his front door.

He answered almost immediately, "Hermione," he smiled.

"Dr. Riddle," she smiled back, only slightly surprised he still remembered her. "I think Ronald made me an appointment…"

He nodded, "Come in."

He led her through his grand house, and into his office. Hermione thought his entire house seemed like an elaborate television set. She raised an eyebrow, "Nice place, now I'm not sure if I can afford talking to you. I should have taken up those free cooking lessons instead," she joked.

His lips were tight as he smiled at her. "We can talk about the price later. Right now I want to hear what's bothering you, please," he motioned to a chair in front of his neat desk. "Take a seat."

Hermione sat down, fidgeting at the sudden tension in the air.

"So, _Ronald_, said lately you haven't been feeling.. safe? Last night especially?"

"Ron actually made me feel so much better but yes, it's been going on for a while"

Tom lowered his eyes, "Well, I'm sure it's something I can help you with. The price is affordable, we can tackle that after, but first, let's talk about you. Let's start from the very beginning, tell me everything about yourself Hermione."

Hermione swallowed, and opened her mouth to begin.

Tom leaned forward and hung on to her every word.

He promised to help her, and she believed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another update for May 2nd. **

**And a reminder that I don't own the bolded quotes, they're taken from NBC's Hannibal. **

**This chapter has a bit of mature content but none too specific, hints of non-con and violence/ character death. **

* * *

"_**I've given my life to death."**_

"_**And now death has followed you home,"**_

Hermione nearly walked back out the coffee shop when she saw Riddle inside. He was by the counter, fixing the lid on the top of his cup when he looked up. She felt the butterflies in her stomach before he even smiled.

Hermione smiled politely, "Dr. Riddle, it's like we're seeing each other everywhere now," she teased half heartedly. Lately, she had bumped into him in the places she always considered her haven. The library on the days she volunteered, the park in the mornings she tried to practice her running (Harry had suggested that), the farmers market she went to every sunday, and now the coffee shop she visited before work.

"Fate just doesn't want us apart," he said with a glint in his eye.

"Fate needs to get her priorities sorted out," she replied, walking towards the counter.

"Let me buy you your drink," he offered. "Compensate for the awfulness that must be my presence."

Hermione genuinely smiled at that, "A coffee might make up for that, thanks."

He nodded, walking up to the counter and ordering her usual coffee. "You work today," Hermione wasn't sure if it was a question or not, she simply nodded.

"Yeah, I usually hang out here for a while though. Luna is always early and she has the weirdest conversation topics."

He smiled, "So you have time? We can sit down and talk for a while."

Hermione tilted her head and pretended to think about it, "I'm not sure I have the usual hourly fee right now."

"You can have this one hour on the house," he gave what Hermione thought was his most charming smile.

"I'm not sure Ginny will appreciate that," Hermione said, taking the coffee the employee placed on the counter.

"Ginevra hasn't been coming to therapy anymore, I would have thought she told you," he frowned. "She said she was having family troubles."

"Family troubles?" Hermione mirrored his frown. As far as she knew, the Weasley's were fine. "I just had dinner with them last week, Ginny was talking about how great therapy was going, I even saw the prescription she had for her anxiety."

"I'll have to call her," he murmured. "I haven't gave her any prescription. She stopped coming about a month ago. Maybe she's seeing someone else."

Hermione blinked, "I really hope she is. I'd hate to think she's gotten the _prescription_ from anyone that isn't a professional."

"You never talk much about her," Tom noted. "She use to talk a lot about you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Isn't part of your job _not _to talk about what your patients tell you? You're making me doubt ever going to therapy."

Instead of answering, he seemed concerned, "Has she still been acting cold towards you?"

Hermione didn't answer, only looked at him with suspicion.

"She had a grudge against you, I figured with family problems, she'd have to lay off you. We were working on handling her aggression, but if she has time on her hands, and no one to talk to, _plus_ some unmonitored medication, I'd fear for your safety."

"My _safety_? Are you insinuating that Ginny would hurt me? She doesn't have anything against me, besides she's a total sweetheart." Hermione shook her head, "The idea of Ginny being a threat is ridiculous."

Tom gave her a pitiful look that made Hermione's cheeks turn pink.

"Don't give me that look. You don't know Ginny enough to tell me something like that." How dare he accuse Ginny of being someone that hurt people? He made her sound like a menace. He _knew_ Hermione was in a very vulnerable time, she was wary about everything, and now his own words were the ones to throw her off.

"I don't know Ginevra? Really? Because I wasn't her therapist for months?"

Hermione glared, "You don't have to make her sound so unstable. She may sound angry at me sometimes, but we've been friends since we were kids. She wouldn't hurt me."

Tom looked unfazed by her anger, "I'm going to call her and try to convince her to come back and talk to me." He took a sip of his coffee and looked at Hermione intently. "If you ever feel like you're in trouble, don't hesitate to call me."

"What do you-"

"If you _ever_ feel like your gut is telling you something is wrong, call me. You know I'll always be there for you."

"You really don't have to-" Hermione began begrudgingly.

"I'd hate for something to happen to you Hermione," he said seriously.

"That almost sounded like a threat Dr. Riddle."

"Call me Tom," he smiled.

* * *

"_**God's terrific. He dropped a church roof on 34 of his worshipers last Wednesday night in Texas, while they sang a hymm."**_

"_**Did God feel good about that?**_

"_**He felt powerful."**_

"Hermione thinks she's so clever," Ginny gritted out. "She's been asking me so many questions lately. She told my mother I haven't been coming to therapy, I don't know why anyone ever believes her."

"She thinks you haven't been making any progress?" Tom asked softly. "That's a terrible thing for her to say."

"She made me sound like a crack addict to Ron," she hissed. "_Are you sure she should be taking those pills? Who prescribed those pills to her Ronald? Ginny has been taking an awful lot of medication Ron._"

Tom had to force himself to keep an impassive expression. Her imitation of Hermione was horrendous.

"What do you feel her intentions are?"

"I think she's just trying to make me look bad," she huffed.

"There's nothing you can do to stop her Ginevra, you have to learn to deal with her."

"Oh," Ginevra smiled an uncanny smile. "I know that. She gets out of work late today, at eight. I think I have to stop by her apartment and have a little talk with her."

Tom smiled back, "At eight? A talk with her would be perfect Ginevra. I'm glad you see that."

"After today Hermione will _never_ make me look bad anymore."

"One can only hope," he smiled.

"Can I ask something?" she said strangely quiet.

"Of course."

"It's true that if a patient tells their therapist about a murder they're planning-"

"It would be my job to alert authorities."

"But if a patient confides in you _after_ they've murdered someone, under patient confidentiality, you're not legally forced to say anything.. Right?"

Tom's smile grew, "Correct."

"Maybe you can meet me at Hermione's apartment a little after eight," she smiled.

Tom nearly laughed at her. She was so gullible, so easy to use. The look she was giving him now would have made him rolled his eyes if he wasn't so happy. She reminded him of the puppy his mother had bought him once.

"I'll see you then," he agreed.

Her entire face brightened.

…

Ginny stared at the door with so much intensity. She gripped the knife in her hand so tightly if anyone saw her, they would think her insane.

And maybe, she was just a little bit insane. She had taken the rest of the medication Dr. Riddle had given her. Her anxiety was gone but she didn't feel like herself. If she hadn't given him back the diary the other day, she would have been writing in it.

He liked to read what she wrote, and she liked pleasing him. Her writing was usually about what Hermione would do throughout the day, but it was very detailed, and that was something she knew Dr. Riddle admired.

Ginny glanced at the clock on the wall, it was still early.

She ran the tip of her knife over one of Hermione's old couches and walked around the living room. She purposely knocked down some of the picture frames, and imagined how Hermione would react.

Ginny hoped she screamed.

It felt like she had just walked into the hall when she heard someone open the front door.

"I- I'm sorry to bother you Tom," Ginny heard a voice say. "It's probably nothing, but I always leave my door locked and when I got home it-.. I just feel.. scared. Something isn't right and I just need to talk to someone… That would be great.. thank you. Really."

Ginny clenched her teeth together.

She didn't feel herself walk back into the living room until she saw Hermione standing in front of her.

It was almost comical the way her eyes widened. "Ginny? What are you-" her eyes looked down at the knife. "Ginny, why are you holding that?"

Ginny laughed but she wasn't sure why. Hermione had a phone clutched in her hand, though it wasn't pressed to her ear as it must have been a few seconds ago. She was standing a good distance away from the door, which was now closed. "You think you're so great."

"Ginny put the knife down, you're going to hurt yourself," Hermione said softly. She didn't move, only looked at Ginny with worry.

"You're the only one who's ever hurt me!" Ginny said harshly. "Always proving me wrong, acting all high and mighty. You may know all the goddamn math formulas, but if we start running _right _now, who do you think would catch the other? If I wanted to hurt you, I could Hermione. I could make you kneel at my feet and beg for your life."

"Ginny- Ginny what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, if you run," Ginny didn't blink. "I'm going to hurt you."

"Ginny, put the knife down-" Hermione sucked in her breath. "I have to call your brother-"

She lifted the phone up slowly, as if not wanting to make any sudden movements.

"Don't," Ginny growled. "This is between me and you."

"Ginny, what have I done to you? Why do you say I've hurt you? I love you, you're like a sister-"

"Don't _lie_," Ginny shouted. "You hate me! You hate me and I hate you! I hate you so much! So much! I just want- I just want to _kill _you!"

Hermione swallowed hard. She knew Ginny was a fast runner, she had been part of the soccer team in high school but Hermione could run too. Could she run out the door? Could she risk turning her back on Ginny?

Hermione didn't want to believe Ginny could be capable of hurting her, but she didn't want to risk it either. Ginny looked so angry, her eyes flashing and her hands shaking. She looked a bit crazed the more Hermione looked at her. Were her eyes always that glassy looking?

When Ginny took a couple steps closer to her, Hermione turned around and ran. She didn't make it very far.

GInny practically jumped at her and tackled her down. "You're going to say sorry for everything you've ever done to me!"

Hermione tried to scramble off, "Ginny, please, you're not thinking clearly. You don't want this!" She managed to twist enough to face Ginny, who was holding the knife straight at her.

"I do, I've wanted this for so long."

"Ginevra, drop the knife," a voice from behind Hermione said. Hermione closed her eyes, nearly crying with relief.

Ginny looked up and smiled, "Dr. Riddle, you're here."

"Ginevra, _drop _the knife. You're not going to hurt Hermione." His tone was so sure, it was almost soothing to hear. It made Hermione think everything would be under control.

Hermione risked a glance at the door, there, with a gun in his hand, was Tom. The sight of the gun frightened her, but she didn't have time to wonder how he had gotten there so quickly and well prepared.

"I have to, I have to hurt her. I have to _kill _her." Ginny looked back down, her smile dropped. She raised her knife and it was diving down when Hermione closed her eyes and screamed.

Suddenly, the weight of Ginny's body was off her.

Tom had pushed her off. His own gun had dropped besides Hermione, but Ginny was still holding the knife tightly. They were only a couple feet away now, and Hermione scrambled for her phone.

Where was it? _Where was it_?

Ginny cried when Tom pushed her. Why didn't he let Ginny kill her? He was suppose to be on Ginny's side!

"What are you doing?" she cried, looking at him with tears forming in her eyes. "Why are you defending _her_?"

"Because she's not the one dying tonight Ginevra," he said softly. "She's too good for that. Now, this game wasn't as fun as I thought it would be, I'm afraid I have to put it to an end."

"But then- but you said we should-"

"Shh," he whispered, a smile on his lips. "We don't want her to hear us Ginny. What will she think of me?"

"You like her," Ginny realized, her heart shattering. She felt betrayed. The only person she could trust.. he had betrayed her. He had chosen Hermione too.

She raised her knife up to the side of his face.

"I'll kill _all of you_!" she shouted angrily.

Tom tried to keep her arm away, and if anyone saw them, they would think he was really struggling. He really sold it when he began to pant.

Hermione was so scared by now, she couldn't think.

"Hermione!" Tom shouted.

It sounded like a desperate cry for help to Hermione.

"Hermione, the gun! Please Hermione!"  
Ginny struggled against Tom, shouting incoherent things. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate all of you! I hate you so much! SO much!"

Ginny was so focused on the man she loved, the one who had betrayed her, she barely heard the gunshots.

She shrieked when she felt the bullet pierce her shoulder. She had been pushed back too. She was on the floor, the pain enough to make her drop the knife. Ginny looked down and sobbed when she saw the gun hadn't _just _pierced her shoulder.

Blood was already gushing out of her neck, it covered her shirt and made her look up at Tom.

He didn't look sorry.

He looked down at her, his back towards Hermione, a huge smile on his face, and splattered in her own blood.

He looked so pleased.

The face on Ginny's face reminded him of the puppy he would kick around as a child.

The cry behind him, the one that came from Hermione, reminded him of the scream his mother gave out when she saw the skinned puppy in their backyard.

* * *

"_**Do you feel alive?"**_

"_**I feel like I'm fading."**_

Hermione was still shivering when Tom came back.

"It's all cleaned up," he said, climbing into bed with her. She was curled up, tears running down her cheeks, the same way she was hours ago.

"We have to call the police," she cried. "It was self defense, they can't arrest us if it was self defense."

"They can Hermione. They'll arrest you and give you life in prison. Is that what you want? Do you want to spend the rest of your years in a cell?" He pulled her into his lap, pushing back her hair to look at her face.

Hermione began to sob. "I killed her Tom, I killed her. She died, spending my years in jail is what I deserve."

"She was crazy," he whispered harshly. "She was going to kill me, you _saved _me."

"I could have called the police. We could have tried taking the knife away. I should have screamed for help. I should have only shot once. It's my fault Tom. I have to call the police-" She began to pull away from his arms, but he held on tightly.

"You're not calling the police. She's gone, I took her body away. If you call them now, there's no question about it, we'll _both _go to jail."

"Get her back!" Hermione shouted. "We have to call the police! We have to! The neighbors must have heard something, Tom we're going to look suspicious!"  
"The neighbors won't say anything, I promise you. I'm gonna keep you safe Hermione but you have to do what I say," he looked at her intently. "Do you understand?"

Hermione cried. "God, I can't believe I did this. I didn't mean to. I loved her so much."

Tom laid her back down and hovered over her. "Calm down Hermione. Take deep breaths my love."

Hermione did what he said. Her breathing was uneven and the tears didn't stop running down her cheeks.

Tom rather loved the scene.

He traced the tears over her cheeks and smiled. "You're so beautiful."

"How can you say something like that right now? I did something horrid!"

"_We_ did something horrid," he whispered. "You see that don't you? We're in this together, until the very end. We're bound together by this awful situation."

"Tom-"

"We're in this together Hermione," he repeated before bending down to press his lips against hers.

Hermione would have shrieked if she hadn't just witnessed something so terrible. Instead she pushed him back, "Wha- What are you doing?" Tom didn't like her tone, it sounded like an accusation. "I just _killed _someone-"  
Tom backed away, shaking his head slightly as if in guilt. "I'm sorry, I just- I- I need- I thought maybe- I need to calm down... Do you have any painkillers?"

Hermione nodded, sniffling a bit as she sat up, slightly scooting further away from him. "In the bathroom. In the medicine cabinet."

"I'll be right back love," he said.

Hermione didn't question him, didn't even bother paying any attention to him anymore. Instead she began to think about what a terrible person she was. She had killed Ginny, but .. she was going to kill Tom right? She would have killed Hermione then too. Ginny wasn't sane anymore anyways, right? She wasn't Ginny anymore.

Even as she thought about it, Hermione knew no amount of reasons could excuse what she did to Ginny. It was unforgivable, it was monstrous.

Hermione felt herself shaking again before Tom came back. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close again. "Here, it won't help much but it might calm you down. We can get something stronger tomorrow," he said, handing her two white pills.

"What are they?" she asked, not recognizing them.

"Just painkillers you had in your medicine cabinet love, they'll calm you down, take them."

Hermione shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She felt Tom pull her face to him and grip her jaw slightly, "Open your mouth," when she did, he dropped one of the white pills in there. He looked back and took a half empty water bottle from her night stand. He didn't need to tell her anything as he handed her the water.

Hermione wordlessly swallowed the pills with water and continued to dwell.

She was pulled back to Tom, her head resting on his chest as he laid them back down.

Everything was making her feel so overwhelmed.

She could faintly hear Tom trying to soothe her over her sobbing.

"_Everything will be fine."_

"_You're safe."_

"_We're safe"_

"_We're together now."  
_"_She won't ever hurt you, no one will ever hurt you."_

"_You can trust me."_

"_We can't trust anyone else Hermione."_

"_You can't tell anyone about this sweet girl, this is between you and me. Just you and me. It'll be our secret."_

Quickly, all his words began to just run together, Hermione couldn't follow.

"_This is our secret. Ours. This brought us together. We're closer than ever now. I'll always be there for you, you have to be there for me too. Always."_

She knew there was sound around her, but soon, she couldn't make out any words. Everything sounded like white noise, and when she tried to blink away the tears that were making her vision blurry, she realized all her tears were already gone.

"Tom" she tried to say, "Tom, I - I can't- Something-" Hermione tried to push through all the fuzziness, her vision was still blurry but if she tried hard enough, she could hear words again.

Her head began to hurt with the struggle.

"Sh, calm down," she could hear. "You need to relax. Relax."

Hermione listened to the voice. She relaxed, feeling the headache fade away with the rest of her senses.

She was almost buried under complete darkness when she felt something pressing over her.

"Tom," she moved her lips, but she was almost sure nothing came out.

"_**Your lure is the one thing he wants despite everything he knows."**_

The next day Hermione woke up to the smell of breakfast and the sun peeking through her curtains.

She looked around, feeling lost for a second, until she remembered.

_Last night. _

Hermione looked down and felt her stomach twist. The only thing covering her up was a blanket. She could see her clothes tossed to the side and reached out to grab them.

She searched the floor for men's clothing, but found none. She would have been relieved if she didn't just _know_ something happened.

She could feel a type of soreness from in between her legs, one she was not unfamiliar with, and she could recall a few memories.

The pleasure, she assumed, had been so great, she had felt like she was fading in and out of consciousness.

"_Oh gods," he nearly shouted. He was so close to her, his chest pressed against hers, his fingers holding her down tightly, his breath over hers. _

"_Tom," she heard her own voice whimper. _

Carefully, Hermione stepped out of bed, pulling her clothes on and giving the room a nervous look.

Her head felt heavy, and she didn't understand what had happened except that-

"Ginny," she said the name quietly. She had killed Ginny. Ginny.

Hermione swallowed back a knot in her throat and began to walk out of the room.

"You should be resting my love," Tom didn't bother turning around. "I was going to bring you breakfast."

Hermione ran a hand through her hair, knowing well enough that it had to look insane by now. She looked at Tom, who was shirtless and turning an omelette over the stove. "My shirt was stained," he said, nodding to the sink. Hermione walked behind him, looking at the sink that was filled almost all the way up with pink water. In the sink was what Hermione knew to be Tom's shirt. "I'll try scrubbing the stains out again after breakfast."

"Let me help," she offered, her voice sounded different even to herself.

Tom looked at her and smiled widely, "Thank you."

Hermione was scrubbing the shirt, trying not to think about what the stains actually were, but it was difficult without a few tears.

When she heard Tom moving about, getting plates and utensils, she didn't ask him how he knew where everything was, but frowned at his shirt.

"The stains won't get off," she said.

Tom wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It's fine, leave that there, I'll try later." He pressed a kiss to her temple and smiled, "Come eat. I made us breakfast."

"The stains won't come off Tom," Hermione repeated, dropping the shirt back into the sink. She looked at her hands, the pink water had managed to tint her palms. "Tom," she whispered. "Oh god Tom."

"Your parents really drilled all that Shakespeare into you, didn't they?" Tom laughed softly. He pulled her away from the sink and grabbed some napkins to wipe away the color. "See? All gone from your hands. You're fine," he threw away the now pink napkins and showed her her hands.

Hermione breathed in heavily.

"You didn't do anything bad, you _saved _us." He kept a calm expression and managed to lead her to the table. "You did a good thing," he said, sitting her down, "Maybe if you talk about it, you'll feel better."

Hermione nodded, though she didn't know where to start.

Tom walked back into the kitchen, bringing back their food before sitting in front of Hermione, a small smile playing his lips. "Tell me how you felt when she was holding the knife."

"Scared," Hermione said. "It was.. too unreal. I thought I was going to die, and it was going to be a- the scariest thing."

"You're scared of death," he said, cutting a piece of the omelet with the side of the fork.

"I never thought I was. I just- I didn't want _that_ death."

"Ginny was going to take everything from you. From us," Tom furrowed his eyebrows. "She was going to kill us."

Hermione nodded almost hesitantly, "She was."

"Here," Tom raised the forkful of food to her mouth, which she obediently opened. While she chewed, Tom continued to talk, "You have such a bright future ahead of you Hermione, she was going to end that for you. Do you think she felt any remorse for what she was about to do?"

She shook her head.

He paused and took a bite of the food.

"Tom?" When he looked up, Hermione continued, "What if- How do you know if you _do _feel remorse?"

She must have imagined the way his lip twitched upward. "What do you mean?"

"What if… when someone _kills_ another person, should they know _why_ they have to feel bad? Can they still be sorry if they don't know why they're feeling sorry? Are they a bad person if they cry, not because they did something horrid, but because they're scared of the consequences?"

Tom looked down to hide his eyes.

"There's no such thing as a bad person," he finally answered, looking up at her with a soft smile.

Hermione didn't understand his answer, but she didn't push it, instead she looked down at the food.

"Have some more," he said, bringing the fork to her mouth again.

"It's really good," Hermione commented after swallowing. "What did you use? I thought I ran out of sausage weeks ago."

"You had a few things lying around, I improvised."

"I think you're really going to have to give me a cooking lesson soon," Hermione smiled warily.

"I'd love that," he answered, bringing himself close and kissing her. He was pleasantly surprised when she kissed back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the quotes in bold. They are from NBC's Hannibal. **

**Also, there's a bit of time skip that isn't really specified, I hope it isn't confusing. **

**There's non-explicit dubcon, I'm not a big fan of writting this kind of thing which is why it's not so well written but it's part of the story for a reason. It's almost 1 am as I'm writing this and I understand it may be a little confusing so if you have any questions, I'll gladly answer them. Thank you all for your reviews. **

* * *

"_**The light from friendship won't reach us for a million years"**_

Tom heard the water running from Hermione's bathroom and tried not to feel so insulted. He knew she couldn't just _not _shower and keep his own scent on herself, but he wanted it to be so overwhelmingly obvious that Hermione was _his_.

He wanted to touch her again and smell himself on her. Tom wanted to bury his nose in the crook of her neck, feel her pulse quickening, and taste her.

Last night had left him hungrier than ever.

He looked down at the shirt in his hands, the stain was almost completely gone by now. Gods, Hermione had killed for him. Tom smiled at the thought. She had really done it. Tom wondered briefly what else she would do for him.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

With Hermione still in the bathroom, Tom decided to check who it was. He frowned when he saw Ginevra's brother through the peep hole. What was he doing here?

With nonchalance, Tom opened the door. He raised an eyebrow as he gave the boy a once over. What had Hermione ever seen in him? "Yes?" Tom asked.

The boy seemed startled, "uh," he began, pointedly looking away from Tom's bare chest. "Is, uh- Is Hermione home?"

"She's taking a shower, did you need something?" Tom made sure to keep his tone as polite as he could manage.

"I- She hasn't called in a while, I guess I just wanted to make sure she was okay," he managed to say. "Aren't you Ginny's doctor?"

"Was," Tom shrugged, "She stopped coming to me a few weeks ago. Have I met you before?"

Ron blinked, "She hasn't stopped-..." he shook his head, thinking Dr. Riddle probably had too many patients to keep track of all of them. "Uhm, yeah we have met, the same day you met Hermione actually, we're pretty close..friends. Best friends actually-"

Tom grinned, "You're Harry Potter? Hermione has told me so much about you."

Ron looked away for a second, but Tom saw the hurt. "No, I'm Ginny's brother-"

"Ginny's brother. Oh, Are you Fred or George?" Ron shook his head awkwardly and was about to reply when Tom continued. "Percy? Oh, of course, I'm sorry. I didn't get the impression you two were so close. She did tell me of all your success-" Tom tried to continue despite the look he was receiving from the redhead. It was just too much fun to jab at the boys self esteem. He knew from what Ginny had told him that he was just as vulnerable with so many siblings. Tom knew the boy in front of him was Ronald Weasley, he didn't need to be introduced twice to remember someone's face and name. He also knew he had to take advantage of the time alone he had with him.

This boy thought he was good enough for Hermione, and Tom just couldn't have Ron thinking too highly of himself.

"I'm Ron," he interrupted loudly. "I made Hermione an appointment with you? You probably just can't remember her talking about me."

Tom tilted his head, "Ron? Hm. I know there's Bill and Charlie. Ginny always looked up to them. Hermione mentioned Percy's intelligence. She loves Fred and George almost as much as she loves her friend Harry. I don't recall another Weasley…"

Ron flushed, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, I'm the youngest Weasley boy."

"Ron," Tom pretended to think hard. "Wait," he laughed, "Are you the boy with the rat?"

Tom didn't think he could see someone so upset over being overlooked. While his sister Ginny become angry at the fact, Ron looked closer to tears than anything. Tom suppressed another laugh.

"Uh, yeah," he answered awkwardly.

"Hermione mentioned that. You do know how filthy those things are don't you?" Tom looked him over again, "Though I suspect filth isn't something you worry too much about."

Ron eyes flashed at that, "Yeah, well, whatever. Can you just get out of the way? I want to talk to Hermione."

"She's in the shower," Tom answered curtly.

"I'm just going to let her know I'm here."

"I'll give her the message," Tom replied, lowering his eyes at the boy. "She'll call you when she wants to talk to you."

Ron's jaw tightened, "Right, well… I'll call her later then. I'll make sure to tell her I talked to her new _friend_."

Tom smiled, "See, now I _know_ you aren't her closest friend, otherwise she would have told you about _me_."

"Maybe you're just not important enough."

"I suppose that's a possibility," he shrugged. "But it definitely isn't what it feels like right now." Tom ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Well anyways, it was nice meeting you, but I'm still kind of tired. We had a long night and Hermione asked me to stay until my next appointment this afternoon and I think I'm going to have to catch up on my sleep while she cleans herself up."

Before Ron could answer, Tom smiled politely and closed the door.

When the door was between them, Tom locked the door with a scowl.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Hermione walked out, a towel wrapped around herself and her curls pulled up into a drenched ponytail. "Was someone here? I thought I heard Ron."

"And yet, you're walking out here nearly naked?" Tom tried to sound like he was teasing.

"We grew up together, he's seen me like this plenty of times," she shrugged.

Tom forced a smile, "I don't think I like that."

Hermione smiled back, raising an eyebrow, "Oh?"

He walked towards her and took her waist in his hands. "I want you all to myself," he murmured, dipping his head to press his lips on her neck. He licked the droplets of water that were running down her throat before biting down gently. "From now on, only I get to see you like this."

Hermione hummed at the feel of his lips. "Okay," she agreed, closing her eyes.

"Good," he smiled, pulling up to look at her again. "Now, go get dressed. I have an appointment with a patient soon."

"What does that-"

"I'm not going to leave you here alone silly girl," he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "You can look through my library while I work."

"How big is your library?" she whispered.

He laughed softly and pressed his lips against hers. "It's an impressive library Hermione, and if you ask nicely, I can show you how fun it can be."

She smiled back at him and he felt something inside him clench.

* * *

"_**You're alone because you're unique."**_

"_**I'm as alone as you are."**_

Tom smiled as he prepared dinner in his kitchen. Hermione was sitting on the counter beside him, a cooking book in hand. If it had been any other person, Tom would have scolded them and pointed them to an actual chair, but with Hermione, he was pleased she was so close to him. In the past weeks that Tom had convinced Hermione to stay over, she had made a habit out of staying close to him as he cooked.

"Is pretentious food the only thing you can cook?" she teased.

"It may be hard to believe, considering the type of friends you use to have, but some of us can appreciate delicacies."

"The kind of friends I use to have…" she bit her lower lip and flipped a page of Tom's cookbook. "They're still my friends Tom," she said surely but quietly.

Tom smiled tightly and stopped the knife that had been efficiently chopping shallots. "You said you'd distance yourself from them."

"I have but I'm not going to completely abandon them-" Hermione shook her head and put the book down. "Do you need any help?"

Tom continued slicing through the shallots, "You can season the pork," he replied. When Hermione hopped off the counter to go wash her hands, Tom looked up again. "Have they asked you anything?"

The water turned on and Hermione didn't say anything for a while. "Ron thinks she ran away, Molly.." Tom could hear her breathing getting louder. "Molly can't help but think the worst. The police can't do much and Arthur -" the water stopped and Tom dropped his knife. "What if… what if we just send them a note, anonymous of course, but just one that says Ginny died," Hermione turned to look at Tom, her eyes pleading. "Just so they'll know."

"Let it go Hermione," Tom told her, his voice stern. "You're not a suspect now but if you start moving things around, they'll start a more in depth investigation and we can't have that."

Hermione didn't look too convinced.

"It's just very selfish of me," Hermione said. "Ron's entire family is suffering because _I _can't face the consequences. Ginny is gone because of me and I'm not willing to say anything about it to save my own ass."

"I was there too," he reminded her.

"Neither one of us is innocent Tom," she said.

Tom lowered his eyes and let her words sink in. She was right of course, they were both tainted, Tom had thought it would have been enough to get her involved but it wasn't. Tom reached out for Hermione, rubbing his thumb over her cheek in mock affection. "Your words hurt me Hermione. If anyone is to blame, it's Ginevra."

"Harry hasn't talked to me since Ginny went missing," she said quietly. "Ron doesn't want to talk about Ginny and even though we were always pretty much inseparable, he hasn't tried to call _once_. When I went over, he barely looked at me."

Tom tilted his head, his smile unnerving as he spoke slowly, "You went over? When?"

Hermione shook her head, "Last week, you said you had errands to run and I took the time to visit the Weasleys."

"You didn't tell me about this," he noted.

Hermione laughed shortly, "I didn't think I had to tell you about everything I do."

Tom kept his smile as his hand went down her cheek,over her neck, and back to tangle his fingers in her curls. "I just worry for you darling," he said, "Just a minute ago you told me you were distancing yourself from them, but now I hear you're visiting them? I don't like lies Hermione," he tugged on her curls slightly so it wouldn't hurt her but enough to tilt her head back. "So which is it love? Are you distancing yourself from the Weasleys or are you not understanding how crucial it is for you to _let them go._"

Hermione pulled her head away from his touch, and gave him a hard look. "I can't do this Tom." Though her expression was composed, it didn't take long before her eyes began to water. "I can't just leave them, I can't pretend I didn't do something terrible."

Tom gritted his teeth. He had thought it would have been enough to use her own freedom against her. Who would accept life in prison because of a guilty conscious?

It was too bad she was so attached to the weasels, despite his efforts, she was still not _entirely _his. She would rather give up her time with Tom than keep the truth of Ginevra to herself.

"I hate seeing them hurting Tom, Molly and Arthur, they've been nothing but kind to me. They deserve to know, they had nothing to do with whatever was happening between Ginny and I. I don't like knowing I hurt innocent people."

"Nobody's innocent Hermione," he said gently, her tears making the tugging in his chest stronger.

"They're hurting because I did this. They don't deserve this."

He took her in his arms and held her tightly. "You need to calm down, have you taken the anxiety medication I gave you?"

Hermione shook her head, "I stopped a couple of weeks ago. I was feeling well again."

"I have something that will calm you down," he said gently pulling himself away. "We can finish dinner later, I'll make you some tea and you can go take a quick nap." Tom brushed her tears away. "How does that sound?"

Hermione wanted to say no, she hated the drowsy way the medication made her feel, but she could feel her chest tightening uncomfortably. She knew it only got worse after her chest began to feel that way, and Tom was looking at her so intensely, she found herself nodding.

"Good," Tom smiled, patting her head in approval. "Go lay down, I'll bring you the tea, give me a minute."

* * *

"_**Psychopaths are not crazy. They are fully aware of what they do and the consequences of those actions."**_

Tom watched Hermione on his bed. _Their _bed. They had been sharing it long enough to be called _theirs._Tom knew she wasn't leaving anytime soon, or _ever _if he had things his way. Luckily for Tom, he always had things his way.

Hermione had pulled her hair into a bun again, though he always insisted she keep her hair down when she went to bed. He always said it was so she could be more relaxed, less pressure on her head and other shite like that. Truth was, Tom loved seeing her with her wild hair all around her pillow.

He traced his fingertips over her creamy thighs. She usually wore shorts to bed, today she wore the ones he had asked her to throw out. "I'll buy you new ones darling," he had said to her, "these have holes on them." Hermione though, hadn't been interested in buying new clothes, she insisted they were too comfortable to give up. He didn't push too much, but only because they were an improvement to what she use to wear. He scolded at just the thought of her wearing mens boxers to bed. She had assured him they were new when she got them from Ron.

"He got a lot of them for Christmas," she had shrugged. "Apparently boxers are the go to gift when you're trying to save money."

Tom hadn't cared that the boxers were unused, he took them from her drawer and threw them out the first chance he got. Just the memory of her in such things made Tom grip her thigh tightly.

She was _his_.

"Tom?" she murmured, still half asleep.

"Sorry love," he murmured back, rubbing the spot he hurt. When she mumbled something to him, Tom laid back into the bed, his head next to her. "What was that?"

"I had a weird dream," she said more clearly, her eyes fluttering open. "You were in it and so was Ginny."

"A nightmare?" he let his hand roam up her thigh.

"It was just… weird," she answered, turning her head away.

Tom pulled her face back to him and pressed a kiss to her lips. She didn't complain. "Tell me about it."

Hermione rubbed her eyes, her eyes stinging from the drowsiness. She wanted to go back to sleep, but Tom's hand was getting higher and his touches more insistent.

Hermione blinked repeatedly, feeling Tom settle himself over her.

He saw her trying to wake herself up, her eyes almost forcing themselves shut.  
"Don't fall asleep," he said, his face now only inches from hers. He liked the way Hermione's gaze tried to focus on him. "I don't like these shorts on you," he whispered, a smirk playing on his lips before kissing her again. He forced his way inside her mouth, feeling her hands on his chest. He wasn't sure if she was trying to push him off or not, but he took them and led them to his shoulders. "I want you to keep your arms there," he said. She didn't hold on too tightly, but as Tom nuzzled her neck, he pretended Hermione was pulling at him desperately. "I love you so much," he breathed out.

He took his time with her, pressing kisses where he wanted to feel her warmth, and biting down where he wanted to taste the saltiness on her skin.

Hermione remembered idly wondering if there was something Tom was suppose to get before the rocking began.

With her whimpers, Tom whispered reassurances in her ear.

The pleasure was almost too much. _Her body pressed up against his, the sweet taste of her warm kisses, the sweat that stuck her hair to her forehead, the feel of her all around-_

"Oh gods," he groaned, the rocking increasing. Hermione with her hands already fallen off his shoulders, echoed his groan. "You're mine," he said fiercely. "You're mine and no- oh gods- _nothing_, will take you- nothing will take you away."

It didn't take Tom many more thrust before he shuddered and let himself go.

Hermione gave a heavy sigh and tried to pull away again. Tom smiled at her, silly girl thought he was done. He laid beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist before giving the nightstand a wary look.

He knew inside the first drawer was the small wrapper he should have gotten out. He looked back at Hermione, her face flushed and eyes closed. Hermione murmured something to him, something he didn't hear.

"What?" he asked gently.

"In my dream," she breathed out. "Ginny told me to be careful."

Tom pushed her hair away from her face and smiled. "Ginevra is dead." He placed his hand on her waist and let it roam to her stomach.

Hermione had been scared of hurting the Weasleys, Tom had to hold in a laugh. Lately Tom had become worried that Hermione would give up and tell the truth, but now, he smiled at his plan.

His plan ensured Hermione to stay with him, and for her to keep quiet, She hated hurting the innocent? Tom would gift her with a truly innocent being, one she would never want to leave. She would stay and she would do everything it took to stay out of prison.

Tom's smile couldn't get any brighter, it only faltered when he thought of the details.

He needed more time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, you're all very kind. And again, because I tend to skip over a lot of details, feel free to ask questions when you need something cleared up, I'll gladly answer them.**

* * *

_**Elased **_**:**

**Harry has stopped hanging around Hermione because he's worried about Ginny. He's kind of doing his own thing, going around, hoping to see Ginny, like Ron, he has hope that Ginny is alive and is only missing because she's ran away. **

**Tom is definitely irritated with Ron, he doesn't like the idea of him having a thing with Hermione. **

**I'm also really glad you made the connection with Tom's mom. Tom's actions are heavily influenced by Merope's.**

* * *

**Like always, I do not own the quotes in bold, they are from NBC's Hannibal, who's season premiere was just last week! If you like this story, I highly recommend the show, it's amazing.**

* * *

"_**He had to see something was wrong."**_

"_**Not until it was too late, just like everyone else."**_

Ron woke up with a startled jump, he looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand beside him before sighing loudly. Lately he had been waking up hours before his alarm went off, and it wasn't until a few nights ago that he realized Harry had been going out at night.

When he tried asking why, Harry shook his head, his eyes watering, and his mouth pressed in a thin line. Ron wasn't sure what to do with his best friend, but he decided not to push him for answers.

He tried calling Hermione the next day, but his call was sent straight to voicemail, _again_.

"Hermione," he had said to her inbox, "I'm not sure if I did something to make you mad but I really need to talk to you. I miss you Hermione...everything is sort of falling apart without you here. If this is about Ginny.. we all miss her, Harry is.. he's not doing so good." Ron paused, "I don't want to pressure you or anything but.. I'm just not sure how long I can put up with this. You're usually the sensible one and I don't think I can be so grounded for much longer. At least not without you." He cleared his throat to keep his voice from cracking. "Anyways, please call me back soon. We love you 'Mione."

Ron had given up calling Hermione after he realized his calls were being ignored on purpose. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so alone, even through their toughest times, his friends had always managed to stay together.

That morning he sat in bed, wondering where his best friends had gone as he turned on the television.

He flipped through the countless amount of infomercials and remembered when Hermione had convinced him and Harry that cable was pointless.

"_TV will eat at your brain. You don't need hundreds of channels to keep you busy Ronald. Watch movies on lazy days, but with cable you'll be on the couch every day when we could go and hang out."_

_Ron had scoffed at her at the time. "And what if you don't feel like going out that day."_

"_Don't be ridiculous, I always want to hang out with you."_

Ron bit his lip as he finally settled on the local news channel, hoping to keep his mind busy instead of reminiscing.

"On a more serious note," the news anchor began, an icon of a police tape that said _keep out. crime scene, _appearing beside her. "A body was found near Willow's Creek. Police are having trouble identifying the body but sketch artist have drawn up what we believe to be the victim's appearance. Due to graphic scenes, we are unable to show images of the scene."

The image on the screen made Ron's heart stop. He leaned towards the television and found himself praying.

_Not her. Not her. Please don't be her._

Wild curly hair surrounded the woman on the screen. A small, button nose, but no freckles.

Ron's heart began beating again, though it was too fast for his liking. It wasn't her. It couldn't be her.

The eyes were too far apart, and they were drawn to look clear, not the warm shade of brown Hermione had. The face of the woman on screen was too round and her hair looked darker.

Ron assured himself that someone like Hermione, who visited the dentist regularly, would have available dental records to help identify her.

No, the girl on screen had some identical features to Hermione, but it wasn't her.

He swallowed at the thought of losing another loved one as he read the number at the bottom of the screen. He felt a knot in his throat at the thought of Ginny. Where was she?

"The body was found with multiple stab wounds, -" Ron quickly shut the television off, throwing himself back on the bed.

Gods, he really needed to talk to someone, he thought.

_Riddle_. The name appeared almost immediately in his mind. He was the only therapist he knew but he'd be damned if he went to him for his problems.

He was an ass who didn't let him into Hermione's apartment when he only wanted to talk…

And now that he thought of it, he was the person who was suppose to help his sister get better. He should have known if Ginny was in trouble.

He had treated Hermione for a few weeks before they started going out, which had to be against some kind of ethnic code.

Some therapist he was.

Ron closed his eyes and tried to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that told him something awful was going to happen. Something more awful than not knowing where his sister had been for the past months.

He pushed the voice back and told himself Ginny had just been too far gone to want help. She wanted to be alone, and Ron only ever allowed himself to think that Ginny had ran away.

"Crap," Ron held back a sob.

* * *

"_**Wind him up and watch him go."**_

Tom woke up with his arms wrapped around Hermione, and despite the way her hair always somehow ended up in his mouth, he loved waking up with her in his bed.

He pushed her hair aside and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"What time is it?" she murmured, pulling away slightly.

"Time to wake up," he replied, unwrapping his arms from around her and ignoring the way her first instinct had been to move away. They'd just have to work on that. "Narcissa is coming over today." He sat up and waited for her to do the same. She really was a sight to see, even in the early mornings. Tom thought he liked her best at that time, when her eyes were still drowsy and her face was flushed. She looked so vulnerable.

When she did sit up, Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked at him with a frown. "I told you about her coming yesterday," Tom reminded her.

"I know, I just.. I'm pretty sure she hates me. Did I ever mention, I use to know the Malfoys?"

Tom smiled at the memory, "You mentioned something like that yesterday. I promise you, Narcissa won't mention the little incident you had with her son."

Hermione shook her head. "I think I'm just going back to my apartment today, I haven't been there in so long. I have to pick up more clothes anyways."

"Don't be silly," Tom said, standing up and walking towards his closet. "Narcissa wants to meet you. You don't want her to just know you as the girl who assaulted her son in high school, do you?"

"I really should go back to my apartment though. My rent is due in a few days and I always pay early."

Tom looked back at her, opening his mouth to say something before hesitating and shaking his head.

"What?" she asked. "I mean, of course I'll be here with Narcissa, but I should go home tonight too."

"It's not-" Tom stopped and shook his head, "Nevermind." He turned around again and began looking through his closet. Hermione tried not to stare at his bare back and the way the lean muscles were obvious, even there.

"Tell me," she said, laying back down and staring at the ceiling instead of Tom's smooth back.

"I was only thinking, what if you move out of your apartment?" his voice was soft, as if nervous to hear the answer.

Hermione sat up again, wanting to see if he was serious. "Tom," she began, her voice just as soft.

"Don't answer yet," he said quickly, holding up his hands as if that would stop her. He smiled warily, "Think it over."

Hermione nodded slowly, not knowing what else to he asking her to move in? With him? So soon? "Uh, just give me a minute."

"Of course," he answered easily. "I'm going to take a quick shower, have you seen my blue button up? The Burberry one? I think that's the one Narcissa gave me last Christmas."

Hermione cleared her throat and nodded again, "Uh, yeah, I did laundry the other day, it's probably still downstairs. I'll go get it."

Tom smiled brightly, it felt like a punch to Hermione's stomach. How could she say no to him? Things seemed so at ease here, not like they were back in her apartment. Hermione nearly shuddered at the memories her place had.

"See? What would I do without you?" he teased.

Hermione tried to smile back as she got up. "I'll bring you your shirt right now."

Tom kept his smile even as she walked out of the room. He had felt her stare when his back was towards her, and he wasn't above using his looks to get what he wanted.

With a smug grin, he walked to the bathroom.

It didn't take long for Hermione to be back with the shirt Tom wanted. Seeing as he was in the bathroom, Hermione placed the shirt on the bed and sat besides it to think.

His suggestion was tempting. Hermione would save a lot without the crummy apartment she had now but it was insane to move in with him so quickly. But it would also mean she would have an excuse to move out of the place where Ginny had died. Part of the reason she gave in to Tom so easily when he asked her to stay the night was because just the thought of sleeping in her place made her sick.

Hermione threw herself back in bed again. She wished she had Ron and Harry to talk this over with.

Was it too quick to move in with someone? Of course. Did it even matter? Hermione wasn't sure.

When Tom wasn't around, Hermione felt like she was losing herself. Tom was the only one keeping her grounded. If it weren't for him, she'd probably already gone to the police about Ginny. As it was, Hermione still contemplated telling the truth. Getting rid of her apartment had the potential to help her further.

She was so lost in thought, Hermione didn't even hear Tom getting out of the shower some time later. She only noticed when he came to stand over her.

"Did you think about it?" he asked, laying down besides her.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat when she realized he was naked, except for the towel wrapped around his slim hips.

"I- I'm still-" Hermione began, looking away so she wouldn't stare. When she couldn't complete her sentence, she breathed out a loud, "Fuck."

He laughed softly, bringing his hand to her cheek. "Is that what you want?"

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to clear her head. "I just don't know if it's the best idea. Tom, you're great and … but I just - If we move in together- this is going to move too quickly."

Hermione felt him begin to move, and only opened her eyes when she felt him hover over her, legs on either side of hers, and forearms beside her head. His face was inches away from her own, "You think we're moving too quickly? Hermione, when I see you, I know I want you, _every bit _of you and all to myself. Don't worry what everyone else will think Hermione. Is it really a bad thing if we do things at a different pace than is expected? Just because we know what we want?"

Hermione tried to say something, she really did, but suddenly she felt Tom press himself much closer. She tried to think and ignore the way her mind was wondering how long the towel would stay on him.

His nose was touching hers now, "Think about it logically if you don't want to be so emotional about it. You'll save a lot of money if you don't have to pay rent. We can save the planet from a bit of pollution if I don't go pick you up so often."

Hermione cursed when he began grinding his hips.

His smile made Hermione flush, and when his warm fingers started reaching for her pajama shorts, her stomach clenched. "You can help me pick out my clothes in the mornings," he leaned into her ear and whispered, "I can help you take yours off at night."

Hermione bit her lip.

"I'll cook dinner every day," he promised, kissing the spot underneath her ear before sliding his hand between her legs. "I'll eat anything you ask me to."

"Anything, anytime?" she breathed.

Tom laughed and pressed kisses to her neck. "Anytime," he agreed.

"Right now?" she asked, a blush reaching her cheeks.

"Say yes," he said, his kisses tracing their way down.

Hermione tried to think. There really was no reason _not _to move in, was there?

She felt her shorts fall off just as his hands cupped her.

"Wait, let me think about this," Hermione tried saying.

His mouth was right above her navel, and his kisses weren't stopping.

She'd save money, she'd escape Ginny's death place, Tom would cook,-

"_Oh god_," she squealed, feeling his mouth over her. Hermione tried thinking of any cons to moving in, but her brain could only process the place Tom was kissing. "Tom," she squirmed. "More, _please_."

"Say yes," he murmured between kisses.

Hermione felt his tongue peek out and groaned, "_Yes."_

Tom smiled and gave her what she wanted until _yes_ was the only word she seemed to know. Seeing her like that, seeing her come undone because of him, made Tom feel more than pleased.

* * *

"_**One can appreciate another's words without dissecting them. Though on occasion, dissecting them is the only thing that will do."**_

"You have to get dressed, Narcissa will be here soon."

"I don't think I can stand up right now," she said with a short laugh. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was messier than it had been when she woke up.

"Should I go pick out your clothes today?" he offered.

"Go ahead," she sighed, closing her eyes with a smile on her face.

Tom mirrored her smile and pressed his lips to her forehead before standing up, the towel he had long gone by then. He picked up the shirt that had somehow ended up on the floor and walked over to the closet.

"We really do have to pick up your stuff soon. You can call your landlord today and give him your month's notice."

Hermione sat up at that, "Right," she frowned, "I've been meaning to ask you, have you seen my phone? I thought I left it on the kitchen counter the other day but-"

"I moved it when I was cleaning up," Tom answered, slipping into his shirt. "Sorry, I forgot to mention that. I left it in my study."

"Your study?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. She thought it was an odd place to put it, he could have just brought it to the room, or even left it in the living room, but she didn't mention it.

"Is this fine for you?" he asked, pulling out a dress for her to wear after dressing himself.

Hermione barely glanced at it and nodded, "Sure." She stood up and was about to reach for the dress when the doorbell rang.

Tom smiled at her, "That must be Narcissa."

"Crap, give me ten minutes. I'm going to take a quick shower," before she could start walking to the bathroom, Tom shook his head.

"You're fine. Get dressed, I have to answer the door," he kissed her quickly.

"But we just- Tom, I probably smell like sweat and sex, I'm going to shower."

"You smell divine," he smiled though his words sounded snappy. "Now, get dressed, we can't keep Narcissa waiting, it's rude."

"Go open the door while I shower, I won't be long, I promise." Hermione took the dress from his hands but he didn't let go. Instead, he looked at her with a hard gaze.

"Get dressed, I'll go open the door," he said, letting the dress go. He smiled to ease the harshness of his tone, "You look perfect as you are, one of your best qualities is not being vain enough to worry so much about appearances." He pressed his lips to her cheek and left to open the door.

Hermione cursed under her breath and walked to the bathroom to change. She quickly pulled her hair up, washed her face, and brushed her teeth, hoping that would make her presentable. When she pulled the dress over herself, she told herself she looked fine.

She hurried downstairs once she slipped on shoes, wondering why Tom's approval mattered so much.

She almost faltered when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She had forgotten how regal Narcissa looked. Her hair was pulled up elegantly, her smile was almost daunting, and when she spoke, Hermione had to shoot Tom a quick look for help. "Hermione Granger, it's been too long."

Tom was no help, he smiled his usual smile and offered to take Narcissa's coat.

"A pleasure to see you again Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione finally said, walking up to shake her hand.

"I"m sure," she smiled as she shook Hermione's hand. "I have to say I was a little surprised when Tom told us about you. He's a lucky man." Narcissa glanced over at him and pretended to lower her voice at Hermione, "I _was_ hoping my Draco would be the one to snatch you up."

Hermione flushed at the idea of being with someone as horrid as Malfoy.

Tom laughed, "Sorry Cissa I don't think Hermione goes for the _sniveling coward _type."

Hermione's eyes widened at the insult, expecting to see Narcissa go on a full rage as her son use to, or even look a little undignified.

Instead Mrs. Malfoy wore a tight smile, "I guess Hermione dodged a bullet with Draco. I'm just as happy to hear she _chose_ someone so.._riveting_ as yourself Tom."

Tom kept his smile, and glancing at Hermione before giving his attention to Narcissa again. "Why don't we step into the kitchen? I'll start on breakfast, you and Hermione can start catching up. I'm sure you two will be lovely friends."

Narcissa didn't wait for someone to lead the way, she began walking towards the kitchen, "Something light I hope. Nothing too big Tom, oatmeal will be fine."

"Don't be silly Cissa," Tom placed a hand on the small of Hermione's back and led her behind Narcissa. "I've been dying to give you a proper meal. You hardly ever eat."

"I'm afraid I'm a bit fussy about what I eat."

"Just like Lucius," Tom chuckled, "I do hope you bring Draco around sometime."

Narcissa ignored the comment and took a seat at Tom's dinner table. Her smile made Hermione take a deep breath. She almost glared at Tom when he pulled open the chair beside Narcissa for her.

Gingerly she sat down and smiled politely. "So, oatmeal for Cissa, the usual for you love?" Tom's voice was sweet, and Narcissa was still smiling. Hermione looked between the two and nodded at Tom, thinking back to the times she would eat at the Weasley's. It was nothing like this. Molly's kitchen would be crowded, and there'd always be someone fighting, but at least the smiles were genuine.

"So, Hermione, tell me," Narcissa turned to her, her smile looking less mocking. "What have you been up to? Last I heard, you were working with a humanitarian group."

"Just for a couple of months after graduation. I work for social services now," she cleared her throat.

"Really? That's great," somehow her words sounded sincere. "Though it must be awfully busy."

"Not so much," Tom answered for her, from the kitchen. "I convinced her to shorten her schedule."

"Most of the work I did was paperwork, I can do most of it from home." Hermione laughed nervously, hoping to get the attention away from herself, she asked Narcissa, "I know you were involved in a few charity events before, are you involved in anything interesting right now?"

"I started my own business darling," Narcissa smiled. "I realized I have a real niche for decorating. After the fifth time I redecorated the manor, Lucius made me swear I'd stop so I decided I really could start charging others for my talents. Do you live around here? I'd love to help you with your own place, I'll even give you the family discount," Narcissa winked and Hermione decided she liked this side of her.

"We were actually just speaking about that today," Tom said as he walked towards them, making both girls look up. He carried two mugs of coffee and handed them to the two before smirking at Narcissa. "Hermione is moving in soon."

Narcissa's smile faltered. "How wonderful."

"Tom practically cornered me into saying yes," Hermione defended.

Tom's eyes looked mischievous as he said, "You loved it, _practically _begged." Hermione blushed and he walked back to the kitchen to continue with breakfast.

When Hermione looked back at Narcissa, she had an unreadable expression.

"You can redecorate our room Cissa," Tom said cheerfully, over the faint sound of eggs cracking. "Get a feel for our likes and dislikes. It won't be long before you can start planning our wedding."  
Narcissa, who was taking a sip of the coffee, almost choked.

"Careful," Tom's voice softened. "It's hot. You don't want to get burned Cissa."

* * *

"_**Those in the world around him are a means to an end. He uses them to do what he is driven to do."**_

It was still mid morning when they finished breakfast and Tom's phone began to ring.

He excused himself quickly and left the two to talk amongst themselves before answering in his study.

"Is it ready?," he snapped.

"I have what you asked for," he answered, sounding indifferent to Tom's tone. "Though, we may have a problem. I assume you don't want to talk about this over the phone."

Tom cursed, "Meet me in the usual place."

With a clenched jaw, he walked back out to where Hermione and Narcissa were laughing together.

"Bad news?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"Just a bit of trouble with a patient, it's nothing too serious but I have to go make sure they won't do anything stupid."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and Tom noticed. "Don't worry about it love," he crouched down to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I won't be long," he looked at Narcissa who was watching them oddly. He knew Hermione would start thinking about Ginny, and decided he couldn't leave her alone now. Narcissa was his best bet. "Cissa will stay here to keep you company, won't you?"

Narcissa looked too pleased for Tom's liking as she nodded, "Of course."

"I won't be long," he promised, kissing Hermione again before standing up.

"Be careful," Hermione managed to say as he gathered himself to leave.

Tom made sure to look at Narcissa as he replied, "You too."  
It wasn't long before Tom was in his car, on his way to see Snape.

"What's the problem?" Tom asked curtly when he was finally face to face with Snape. They met in an underground bar called Basilisk where everyone knew to stay out of their business.

"You wanted the fertility pills," Snape handed him an unbranded bottle.

"Are they any good?"

"They work like magic," Snape drawled.

"And the problem?" Tom took the pills, opening them and taking a whiff of them. He could feel the excitement already.

Again, Snape pulled out another bottle, a smaller one that Tom was familiar with. "You can't use these together. At least, I wouldn't recommend it."

Tom eyed the bottle and laughed, "That's the problem?" He tucked the fertility pills inside his coat pocket and smiled triumphantly. "Those were only for the beginning, just so Hermione could see how well we are together."

Snape didn't look convinced. "Are you sure this is the right way to go?"

"Are you questioning me?" Tom lowered his eyes.

Snape didn't look away, in fact, he looked bored with the whole situation. "I don't think you've thought this through."

Tom raised his chin, "I've thought about this more than enough times. I can't _not _think about this." Tom paused and looked at him. "She drives me crazy Severus. She has this.. insane morale and I can see her wanting to give everything up. I can't let her." Tom locked his arms over his chest and fought the urge to grip his hair. "She needs a little more motive to keep quiet and I'm giving it to her."

"And if she doesn't want it?"

Tom's eyes flashed, "Of course she'll want it."

"You think everything will fall into place after this?"

"Not everything," Tom huffed. "I need to take care of a few things. Hermione needs to come off these pills," he nodded at the second bottle. "I want her to cut off all ties with the Weasley's. Ronald hasn't stopped calling her. I've managed to evade his phone calls, and erase the idiot voicemails he leaves but she still thinks of them."

"You've rid yourself of people before, it shouldn't be a problem," Snape drawled.

Severus thought he'd never seen Tom look so anxious. He was always so composed. "I don't want to raise suspicions. Two Weasley kids go missing and Ginevra's investigation will open up again. I need this to look like an accident. I'm almost tempted to get Greyback to go after him but his work is messy at best."

"Nott is in the car business," Snape said, meeting Tom's hard gaze.

He watched with an impassive look as Tom's lip twitched upward. "I'll have to give him a call."

* * *

"_**I used to be afraid of losing my memory. What I wouldn't give to forget a thing or two now."**_

As soon as they heard the front door close, Narcissa visibly relaxed. She looked at Hermione, her eyes searching for something in her. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Hermione blinked, the woman in front of her wasn't the same one who had walked in. She was just as beautiful but her confidence seemed to disappear, and in it's place was obvious concern. "Y- Yes," Hermione answered, though it sounded like a question.

Narcissa nodded, reaching out to Hermione's hand. She gave it a small squeeze and smiled. "Tom will be a while. We have at least half an hour to ourselves."

"Uh," Hermione wasn't sure what she meant. "That's great."

"Has he been treating you alright?" Narcissa asked, her voice soft.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, "Tom? Of course, why?"

Narcissa nodded again, looking down at their hands. "When Lucius told me Hermione Granger had ended up in the hands of Riddle, I almost couldn't believe it."

Hermione pulled her hand away, "Wha- Why?"

"You're a smart girl," Narcissa smiled gently, "Draco has told me a lot about you. You don't seem the type to hang around people like Riddle."

"People like Riddle? Therapists?"

Narcissa's smile faltered. "You really don't know... No wonder he was so pleasant today.." The last bit seemed more like thoughts spoken out loud.

"Pleasant?" Hermione had thought Tom was being a bit icy towards Narcissa, definitely not _pleasant_. When Narcissa didn't reply, Hermione tried asking, "H -How do you know Tom?"

"Lucius and Tom have ..._business_ together," Narcissa said tensely.

Hermione blinked again. "I don't-"

"I want you to be very careful Hermione," she whispered. "Tom isn't what you think he is."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione felt anger bubble up in her. This woman had been all smiles just a few minutes ago, and now she was warning her about Tom?

"Lucius and I have done everything in our power to keep Draco safe," she continued in a quiet voice, as if scared someone else would hear her. "I've had a lot of regrets in my life Hermione, and I don't want this to be another one. You have to be careful with Tom."

"Why? What has he done?"

"You've known him for what? A couple of months? Darling, you have to see it's much too soon to move in with him. You hardly know him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Tom could be anything, he could be a serial killer for all we know," Narcissa laughed as if joking.

Hermione felt her heart drop.

"Why would you say that?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Before she could help it, flashes of Ginny started flashing through Hermione's head.

Here Narcissa was, warning Hermione of Tom, when it was Hermione who had done something unforgivable.

Suddenly, Narcissa seemed to be sitting too close to her, and the air in the kitchen smelled too much like coffee and fried eggs.

Hermione quickly stood up and took a few steps back.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

When Narcissa stood up to follow Hermione, Hermione held up a hand. "I just- I just need -"

"You've seen the signs, haven't you?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"He's dangerous Hermione, you have to be careful."

Hermione started breathing heavily, she could hear Narcissa talking to her. Warning her about Tom, and all Hermione could do was try to push the images of Ginny away.

"It isn't Tom," Hermione finally choked out. "I did something bad."

Narcissa stopped, and the air felt less heavy around Hermione.

Hermione looked up, her eyes watering, but her breathing evening out. "I did something bad," she repeated. A small laugh erupted from her lips, "I did something horrid, all Tom has done is help. He's helping me."

Narcissa stared at the girl, not saying a word before reaching towards her and wrapping her arms around Hermione. "Did he make you?" she whispered.

Hermione let her head fall on Narcissa's shoulder. "No," she sobbed. "He told me I shouldn't say anything, but Mrs. Malfoy, I _have _to."

Narcissa didn't ask what horrid thing Hermione did, instead she ran a hand over her hair, trying to comfort the girl. She wasn't sure how but Narcissa knew Tom had something to do with this. Hermione was just another one of Tom's puppets.

Hermione tried not to think about how Ginny looked on the floor, holding her hand up to her throat where blood was spilling, but the image wouldn't go away. Her breathing was increasing again, her head leaning on Narcissa's shoulder, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I need to say the truth. I need a phone."

Narcissa pulled away slightly, "You're okay darling, you're fine, calm down. Deep breaths."

Hermione swallowed loudly and pulled away from Narcissa, "I need a phone."

"Darling-"

"I _need _ a phone."

The urgency in her voice, and the way her eyes seemed to beg, startled Narcissa. "Alright, hold on. Where's the phone?"

"I- I think it's in Tom's study," Hermione said, she took another few steps back until her back was against one of the dining chairs. She slid down to sit on the floor and pulled her knees up. "He has another one in the hallway upstairs.

"Deep breaths Hermione," Narcissa reminded her. "I'm going to go get the phone, you stay here and try to relax."

Hermione put her head between her knees, squeezed her eyes shut and focused on her breathing.

Narcissa left the girl there and hurried to where she knew was Tom's office, deciding it was closer.

She stepped into the office with caution and gave the entire room a quick once over before deciding to look on Tom's desk. There was no sign of any phone, but she noticed a drawer partially opened.

With a quick look to the door, Narcissa opened the drawer. She didn't know what she would see, but she didn't expect a leather bound journal.

Narcissa had the journal in hand before she realized what she was doing. She opened the book and blinked at the messy handwriting.

_Hermione spend all afternoon with Ron. They didn't leave her apartment all day-_

_Harry rescheduled our lunch because Hermione needed a ride to her parents-_

_Hermione visits the same coffee house every morning, she talks to the same -_

_Hermione is such a _bitch_. She won't -_

It seemed like every other sentence had Hermione's name in it. Narcissa skipped pages, hoping she'd see a signature at the end of any entry. She wasn't sure who this diary belonged to but she knew it wasn't Tom's. She'd seen Tom's handwriting before, it was neat, and the words this diary said didn't sound like something Tom would need to write down. It took her a while before she saw, the words _xx Ginny W. _at the bottom of a page.

Narcissa skipped to the end of the diary, only to have to turn back when she saw it was empty. Only half of the pages were filled out, and the last sentence of the journal was,

_She's going to pay. _

Narcissa quickly shut the diary and shoved it back into the drawer.

Ginny W? Narcissa would have to ask Lucius about the Weasley's, she knew from Draco that Ginevra was a close friend to Hermione. Something was definitely wrong here. Was the horrid thing Hermione did make Ginevra hate her? Why did Tom have this diary?

Shaking her head, Narcissa hurried out of the office, thinking she'd better get out before she discovered anything more disturbing.

She hurried upstairs, hoping Hermione had calmed down more. She saw the house phone on a small table in the hall and began dialing as she made her way back to Hermione.

"Hello?" Tom answered almost immediately.

"Tom," Narcissa tried to keep her voice from shaking. There was nothing to be afraid of, she assured herself.

"What?" the change in his tone was obvious. His answer was curt, unlike before.

"Hermione, isn't feeling well, I can't get her to calm down," Narcissa crouched down to where Hermione was. Her head was still between her knees, and her sobs were more hysteric than before. Narcissa tried pushing her hair out of her face, "Darling, you have to breath."

"What did you do? Put her on the phone," Tom snapped.

Hermione looked up, and Narcissa tried to get Hermione to read her eyes.

"A little after you left, I mentioned one of the disappearances in town and-"

"Lucius really is an unlucky man," Tom gritted out. "A coward for a son, and a moron wife. Put Hermione on the phone, _now_."

Narcissa swallowed loudly, handing Hermione the phone, "Tom wants to talk to you darling,I'm so sorry _I mentioned the disappearances_."

Hermione caught the way Narcissa looked at her and nodded, her breathing still labored.

"Tom?" she managed to answer.

"Sweetheart?" he breathed into the phone. "Hermione, love, you have to calm down alright? You're okay, everything's okay. I'm on my way now. I'll be there soon, ask Cissa to make you some tea, it'll calm you down."

"Tom, where are the pills? Those help," she said, her voice cracking.

"No more pills Hermione. You're okay, just drink some tea. Ask Cissa, ask her right now."

Hermione shook her head and buried her face between her knees again.

For the next few minutes, Narcissa rubbed circles on her back, while Tom tried reassuring her through the phone.

When Tom finally did arrive, Narcissa jumped at the sound of the door slamming.

"Hermione," Narcissa moved out of the way before Tom could push her. He wrapped an arm around Hermione and tried pulling her up. When she wouldn't cooperate, he sat beside her and pulled her into his lap. "You're okay love. You didn't do anything bad. You saved us."

Narcissa stared at the two, surprised by the way Tom seemed genuinely concerned over the girl. It was then that Tom looked up at Narcissa and glared. "Make yourself useful, there's tea in that cabinet," he nodded to where the tea was and focused his attention back on Hermione. Narcissa hurried to the kitchen and missed when Hermione leaned into Tom's embrace and followed his instructions.

"Breath in through your nose, hold that for a second," Tom paused, "Breath out through your mouth. See? You're okay." Hermione repeated the breathing exercise until she began feeling better.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know," Tom whispered back. "But everything is going to be fine, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I told her I did something bad," she said even quieter.

"That's okay," he brushed her cheeks with his thumb and smiled gently. "We can't tell anymore people okay?"

Hermione only buried her face into his chest and muttered something so quietly, Tom almost missed it.

He had came in, fully ready to make Narcissa's day a living hell, but with the words Hermione just told him, his mood brightened.

"I love you too," he whispered back, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

He decided he would only give Cissa a stern warning about watching her words around Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Thank you all so very much for the reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying this story. **

**I just wanted to remind you, mostly because as I wrote this, I had to remind myself this too. There's time skips between the quotes sometimes. **

**I started this story as a fun way to explore Tom's character, and I kind of lost myself as I wrote it. I started getting bored as I wrote this chapter because I tried writing out details, and the parts where we build things up before something big happens and it just wasn't fun anymore. **

**I reminded myself this was just something I was writing for fun, and I feel the need to explain this here too. **

**If things seem like they're moving too quickly, it's because I didn't write this out very well. I imagine time passing by between each quote and I never really explained that. As you read this chapter, I hope you don't get too confused. You can imagine as much time passing by for it to make sense. Whether it be a couple of hours, or a few days, or some weeks later, it's really up to you. I didn't write this down with a specific time in mind because I used the Hannibal quotes to inspire the chapters. **

**Anyways, thank you all so much for reading, and if you have any thoughts, or suggestions, I'd love to hear them. **

**And again, I do not own any of the quotes in bold. They belong to NBC's Hannibal. Which by the way, announced it was being cancelled after this third season. It's really too bad, because it was honestly so great. If you ever have the chance to watch it, please do.**

* * *

"_**I don't expect you to feel self-loathing or regret or shame. You knew what you were doing and you made your own decisions, decisions that were under your control."**_

"_**Oh, you think I'm in control?"**_

Tom always knew he was different.

He knew it when he was a little boy and all the other kids drew Fathers Day cards while he wrote a letter to his mother, and he knew it when after his mother died, everyone in the orphanage whispered mean things about him.

As a boy, all Tom ever wanted was a family, a _normal_ family. As he grew older, he thought what he really wanted was to not be the odd one out, he wanted to be _respected. _

As he looked at Hermione, his gaze lingering on her stomach, he was sure he was almost completely contempt with his life.

He watched as she opened the door of the refrigerator and her tired eyes focused on the inside almost blankly. He would have been worried if he didn't know for the last couple of weeks, he was the one to keep her awake at night.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, putting down the notes he had in his hands.

Hermione blinked and looked back at him. He, unlike her, looked at peace, sitting on a stool by the kitchen island. "Not really," she answered with a sigh. "I think I'm just trying to find something to do. I went over the cases from work at least a dozen times now. You have a patient coming in soon right?" she closed the door to the fridge and walked towards Tom. "I might try giving Ron a call. I've been thinking," she leaned against the kitchen island, before continuing. "Ginny was his sister."

Tom's gaze visibly hardened, "Hermione." His tone was like a warning for her not to continue.

She looked back at him and kept talking, her voice firmer. "She was his sister and he's probably mourning. All I've been thinking is that he's been ignoring me, what kind of friend does that? I've been so caught with my own thoughts, I didn't even try to comfort Ron."

"If it's comforting you want," Tom began, "You can help me with my next client." The smile he gave her was as patronizing as his voice was starting to sound. "He's a real piece of work. You know, if someone asked me in the beginning of the year, '_which client is the most likely to commit murder'_, my first guess would have been him." He almost hesitated before he asked in a daring voice, "Try asking me now."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I've been thinking a lot lately Tom. Maybe it was all the heat of the moment that "

Tom kept an impassive face.

"I really should have taken psychology classes," Hermione said after a small pause. "Then maybe I could understand you a little."

The words made Tom look away.

"What we did, it didn't affect you," she said, looking at him.

Tom met her eyes. Her eyes looked almost bruised from exhaustion, her coloring had paled, and yet there was a small spark in her.

He gritted his teeth, irritated that she was still going on with this. It had been _months_ since the incident. "Who says it didn't?" he nearly hissed. "Things like that change people but they can't always dwell on it. I _helped _you Hermione. I didn't _have _to. I could have called the police the second you fired the gun-"

"You could have called the police the second you saw Ginny with a knife," Hermione retorted.

"You would have been dead," he said, standing up from the stool. He gave her an incredulous look before laughing cruelly. "I can't believe you're trying to blame me."

"_I'm trying to understand_," she defended.

Tom didn't like the way she glared at him. "How many times do we have to go over this before you _let it go_. Ginevra was going to hurt us. You helped me from her. I helped you cover up any evidence.

There was a minute of unbearable silence before a look of realization seemed to hit Hermione.

"Where's her body Tom?" she asked quietly.

"It's somewhere the police won't find it, and that's all that matter Hermione."

"Why won't you just tell me?" her eyes were pleading. "What did you do with her?"

Tom stared at her, wanting her to give it up. Wishing so bad she'd just forget about it all and trust him completely. When she only waited for him to answer, he looked away and grabbed his notes.

"My client is going to be here soon," he finally said. "Feel free to join us," he mocked, "Maybe we can blame him for the murders, he's unstable in a more open kind of way."

Hermione lowered her eyes but said nothing as he took his notes and walked off. He only hoped she didn't notice his slip.

_we can blame him for the murders._

_murders. _

Tom cursed as he opened the door to his office. He had time to go over his notes before he heard the doorbell ring. Knowing Hermione never liked opening the door for his clients, Tom went over to open the door.

Like expected, a young man was on the other side of the door. He would have been a handsome man if not for the crazed look in his eyes.

The young man seemed to shake in his boots. He stuttered as he said a simple greeting and looked behind him as if expecting someone to be there.

_we can blame him for the murders._

Tom smiled back. "Hello Quirrell, you're looking well today."

* * *

"_**There are means of influence other than violence."**_

Hermione gritted her teeth as another wave of nausea hit her. She'd hurried out of work to stop by the pharmacy, but now she wished she'd just gone home and asked Tom to get medicine for her.

She wasn't sure what kind of medicine she needed, she figured she'd go to the flu medicine and get one that said helped for nausea.

As she stood in front of the flu medicine, she realized none of them really advertised nausea relief. She almost left without any medicine at all, but then thought she'd rather call Tom. He knew about medicine and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take feeling so nauseated.

"Yes?" he answered curtly. He'd been acting a bit cold towards her since their little talk the other day, and Hermione hadn't tried to reconcile. She knew she should apologize, she just wasn't sure how to go about that.

Hermione held back a gag and tried to keep her voice even as she began,"I came to the pharmacy." She eyed the shelves of the store and walked down the aisle to try and keep from heaving.

"Are you feeling bad?"

Hermione was just about to answer when she moved over a bit to let a woman with a crying baby pass by. "Sorry," the woman smiled warily.

Hermione smiled politely at the woman and nodded for her to go on. "Hermione?" Tom called. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I just-" Hermione looked at the baby who seemed to fuss even more in the woman's arms. "I've been feeling a little nauseous."

"Where is that crying coming from?" she faintly heard Tom ask. "I can't hear you."

"I said I've been feeling nauseous, I might have the stomach flu," she said louder. She looked back at the woman, feeling sorry for her as she cooed at the baby.

"Mommy needs to just get a few things," the woman said to the baby, who only continued to cry. The woman reached for a small box on the shelf and sighed. "I can't say I missed buying these," she joked when she met Hermione's look. "But that's just something us girls have to live with right?"

Hermione smiled back again and was just about to reply when she felt her stomach drop.

"Hermione?" Tom sounded irritated now.

Hermione quickly looked away from the woman and the boxes of tampons. "Tom?" her voice was louder. "How long has it been since I moved in?"

"A couple of months? Hermione, what are you doing?"

"I- I have to go, I'm just getting medicine -," she bit her lip and didn't bother to wait for his reply. Instead she hung up and took a deep breath. The nausea was getting stronger and she just needed to get out of here. She cursed under her breath and tried to ignore the baby's cries.

"I overheard about the nausea," the woman sounded apologetic. When Hermione looked back at her, she looked hesitant. "When I was pregnant with her, I had so much morning sickness. It helps when you go outside for some fresh air, or my sister use to make me smell freshly cut lemons." The woman laughed lightly, "It sounds silly but it works." She smiled at Hermione one last time and nodded, "But, uhm, feel better soon."

Hermione nodded back, she glanced quickly at the tampons as she hurried to another aisle.

"Don't overreact," she thought to herself. "People get nauseous all the time."

There was a part of her brain that reminded her about her missed period, the one she hadn't even thought about. She knew Tom never used protection unless she reminded him about it. It wasn't uncommon for them to be so caught up in the heat of the moment, neither would try to play it safe.

The possibility of being pregnant shouldn't have been so far off her mind.

With a loud swallow, Hermione picked out a pregnancy test. She could barely look at the cashier but as she handed her the money, Hermione noticed how shaky her hands were.

She hurried home after that, not bothering to look at her phone, where she had a couple of missed calls from Tom.

When she finally got home, she had barely stepped out of the car when Tom opened the front door. "Where were you?"

Hermione cursed under her breath, "I really don't want to fight right now Tom. I told you I was at the pharmacy."

He didn't even raise an eyebrow, instead kept looking at her with an unbelieving expression. "For what?" he asked.

Hermione only shook her head, "I don't feel well-" She was about to walk past him to get inside, when Tom snatched the plastic bag from her hand. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, "Hey!" she nearly shouted. She wasn't sure why she didn't want to tell Tom about the pregnancy tests, but when he started looking inside, her stomach clenched.

As soon as he had the small box out, Tom's expression softened.

When he looked up, Hermione noticed how his lips fell open slightly, taking in a short breath. His eyes were kinder, all the coldness he'd faced her with lately seemed to melt away.

"Are you?" he asked, his voice small.

Hermione bit her lip, not knowing how to respond. Her own eyes began to water, if she was pregnant, how was Tom going to react? What if he wanted nothing to do with the child? They weren't exactly on the best terms, add a baby in the mix and their relationship was sure to fail. Right? That's usually how it went, and Tom didn't seem like the type to want kids. What was she going to do now? She didn't really have anyone besides Tom. She couldn't go to the Weasleys, not after so much time. What would she say? "_Hey, I know you've been mourning the death of your daughter but while you've been doing that, I've been a little busy myself? By the way, I need help because I'm pregnant and I have no one else?"_

Tom reached for her hand, giving it a small squeeze. "Hermione?"

She swallowed back a knot in her throat and tried to reply. "I-I'm not sure. I-"

"Come on, love," he ushered her inside and closed the door behind them.

Hermione forced back all the emotions rushing through her and followed him upstairs.

Tom wordlessly opened the bathroom door for her and began opening the test. Hermione took the test when he handed it to her and took a deep breath.

"Should I wait for you to finish?" he asked as he pulled a paper napkin out. He laid it on the counter for her to set the test on later.

"God no," Hermione laughed thought it sounded empty. "Just give me a minute."

Tom looked at her, his expression nearly emotionless. "It's okay," he assured her. "Whatever the result says, we'll be okay."

Hermione nodded, "I know," she lied.

With what he thought would be a reassuring smile, Tom slipped out.

He was out in their bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, barely holding in his excitement when Hermione walked out.

It couldn't have been long enough for the test to be ready, Tom frowned. "What happened?"  
"I can't wait for the results alone," she said quietly as she walked to him.

"Come here," he reached for her and pulled her into a hug. After a short pause, he kissed her temple. "I'm sorry I haven't been so… understanding. I just- I worry for us Hermione. I want us to be safe."

"Tom, I'm scared," she said.

He pulled her down on the bed, where they both laid together. "I'll always be here for you."

"What if I'm pregnant?" she asked in a small voice.

"Then I'll have two people to love and protect," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Hermione buried her head in his chest in reply.

"Imagine a little person running around here," he mused, his fingers stroking her hair. "Someone who's half you and half me," his laugh was light and warm. "Maybe a little girl with your wild hair and my eyes. Or a little boy with your smile and my nose." He laughed again, the happiness inside him bubbling like it never had before.

Hermione couldn't help but smile back. "That'd be nice. We can buy little dresses or cute little bowties."

Tom held her closer. "I always wondered how it would feel to have a family of my own."

"How do you imagine it would?"

"Perfect, I think," he said. "If you're a part of it."  
"Aren't you scared? Do you really think we're ready for this?"

"We're both financially stable Hermione, we aren't idiots and you're the most loving person I know." There was a hesitation before he continued. "You'd be careful though, wouldn't you? I- I don't think I'd handle having two people torn away from me if anyone found out about what we did."

Hermione tried to keep her breathing even.

"We'd both go to jail," he reminded her. "And we'd leave a child behind. Hermione, I know how it feels to be abandoned because of mistakes my parents made. It was awful and I- I just need you to promise me."

Hermione looked up, her eyes still watery.

"Promise me you'll do whatever it takes to keep all of us safe. You won't put a child in danger, would you love?"

"I'm not sure if I _am_ pregnant," she pointed out.

"I have a good feeling about this," he whispered. "Just promise me if you are, you'll be careful."

"If I am," she began. "I promise I- I promise I'll do my best to forget about Ginny. I - I'll focus on- on other things."

Tom smiled in return, bending down to capture her lips in his. "I love you."

* * *

_**We construct fairy tales, and we accept them. Our minds concoct all sorts of fantasies when we don't want to believe something**_

Hermione tried to keep a smile as Tom's guests arrived, but when Draco showed up with another snotty looking boy beside him, she had trouble not scowling.

"Nice to see you again Granger," Draco smiled at her. "Seems time has been kind to you. Managed to snatch up a rich fellow like Riddle, did you?"

"I see you're still the same little ferret you were in school," she raised her chin. "Managed to keep some friends did you? Surprising really," she turned to the boy beside her, "Tell me, exactly how do you put up with a boy like Malfoy?"

"It's a gift," he gave her a sly smile. "Being able to put up with arrogant assholes is kind of my thing."

Hermione smiled at that and held out her hand, "Hermione Granger."

"Theo Nott," he replied, taking her hand. She half expected him to bring her hand up for a kiss but was pleasantly surprised when he only gave her a firm handshake.

Draco rolled his eyes at the two before looking around with lowered eyes. "And where exactly are _your_ friends Granger? Don't see the weasel or scarhead anywhere. Finally figured out how much they drag you down?"

Hermione took a sip of her drink, "Tom put this dinner together. I thought it unnecessary to make all my friends endure the _pleasure _of your company."

"Isn't _that _Weasley?" Theo asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked towards the front door.

Hermione turned so quickly, she almost felt the muscle in her neck give a tug. "Ron!" she called without thinking.

He had begun to look nervous, but when his eyes landed on her, he visibly relaxed. He looked a little out of place surrounded by everyone so smartly dressed, but Hermione smiled at the familiar face. "You came," she said once he was close enough. They hugged and Hermione thought about how much she'd miss this.

"Of course," he said, his arms still around her. "Harry couldn't make it, but he says hello."

Hermione pulled away and smiled warily at him. She was careful not to spill her drink. "He didn't really, did he?"

Ron smiled back, "He's just a little busy. Mom says hello though, so does Fred and George."

"They couldn't make it?" she asked, carefully making her voice sound casual.

"They'd only make things uncomfortable. They're still pretty beat up about-" he cleared his throat, "well, you know."

Hermione nodded, looking away before catching Tom standing with Draco and Theo. He was looking at her, and when she looked his way, he gave her a small smile.

"Do you wanna say hi to Tom? Draco's here too, so we can bring up the time he was bitten by a ferret."

Ron let out a small laugh, "And how we started rumors about him turning into a ferret at midnight?"

"Oh gods," she giggled, "_please _bring that up."

Hermione was just about to lead him towards the other boys when Tom came to them, Theo and Draco following.

"Hermione," he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You must be Ron," he said politely. "Good to see you again."

Ron's smile fell slightly, "Right."

"Weasley," Draco nearly sneered. "Where's your friend? Figured by the way you followed him around like a puppy, you wouldn't dare go anywhere without him."

"Hey Draco?" Hermione pretended to look around. "Is your dad here?"

Tom furrowed his eyebrows and nodded towards Lucius Malfoy, who was talking to another group on the other side of the room. "He's over there, why love?"

Hermione frowned and looked at Ron apologetically. Ron already knowing what was coming, began to smile brighter. "You know we can't talk ill about Draco now, his father will surely hear about it."

"And this isn't like back at school where we at least had a couple of weeks before we had to face the man," Ron added mockingly.

"Oh shut up," Draco scoffed.

"Hm," Theo mused, "I always pegged you as a momma's boy."

"Fuck off. I'm going to go get something to drink. Need a refill Granger?" He eyed her nearly empty glass.

"Uhm," she looked down at the once bright yellow liquid, dulled down by the ice cubes. "No, I think I'm done now."

Draco offered the others drinks, but only Theo said yes.

"What _are_ you drinking anyways?" Ron asked with a wary smile. "You've never been one for drinking."

"It's uh-" she looked down at the drink and blushed.

Tom tightened his hold on her and interrupted, "She doesn't drink. This doesn't have alcohol."

Theo cleared his throat, and tried his hand at small talk "So, how did you two meet?"

"Grocery store," Hermione replied with a smile. "Tom knew our friend."

Theo thought he heard her voice trail off at the end, and he noticed the way Ron stiffened, and Tom somehow press himself closer to her. He wondered if Hermione was feeling as smothered as he was by just watching them.

"Cute story," Theo said smoothly, looking back to see where Draco was. He saw him talking to an older man, looking as uncomfortable as he was feeling. He only saw the panicked look in his eyes when Draco turned to him. "Draco!" he called out.

Draco seemed to give the man an apology before pointing to Theo.

"Gods, thank you," Draco shuddered. "That was by far the worst encounter today, and that's counting Weasley."

It was Tom's turn to roll his eyes. Really, the jabs were getting dull and he preferred completely ignoring the redhead.

"Who is he?" Hermione asked,

"Bartemius Crouch. He's part of the city's council," Tom answered. "He works with Lucius."

Draco shrugged, "He was talking about how his son really liked these dinners."

"Is he here?" Hermione looked up at Tom.

"He's dead," Draco was the one to reply. "Has been for a while."

Hermione's mouth fell open slightly. She glanced at Ron and saw him only looking down at his shoes.

"He was involved in some sketchy businesses," Tom said casually.

"So what have you been up to?" Ron asked, looking up to meet Tom's eyes. Hermione was surprised to see a slight glare.

"I've been here," Tom replied easily. "I work from home and spend my time with Hermione." Tom pressed a kiss to her temple and looked up at Ron again, his eyes daring him to say anything else. "Some of us can afford that."

Hermione didn't mention that lately Tom had been going out for 'work related business'. She never questioned him when he said he'd be back in a few hours. He would say he had to take care of something and Hermione would only nod and kiss him a quick goodbye.

Shortly after, Tom took Hermione and led her to the dining room, where he announced the beginning of the meal.

Ron hurried through the crowd to take the seat beside her and smiled when he made it. "Tom's a really good cook," she said to him as Tom went to the kitchen to bring out the food.

"I'll take your word for it. No better than mom, I bet," he teased.

"Molly's cooking is on a completely different scale. Gods I miss her chicken pot pie."

"I'll bring you some sometime," Ron promised with a small smile.

"Before we begin," Tom spoke loudly at the head of the table. "I'd like to thank you all for coming," he looked at Councilman Crouch and gave a reassuring look, "Though we are missing someone I think it's important to remember, even though Barty Jr has left us- he'll never really be gone. I'm positive, even now, he's closer to us than we think."

Hermione wondered what the glint in Tom's eye was.

"And after tonight," he smiled a warm smile. "you'll be reassured to know, your son can be found inside you." Tom placed a hand to his heart before reaching for a glass and toasting, "To Barty. May he rest in peace."

There was quiet, respectful murmurs around the table and Councilman Crouch nodded gratefully.

Nobody mentioned Tom's oddly chosen words.

"And since, we're all here," he continued. "I think we can use a little bit of good news to brighten the mood." He turned to Hermione who's heart dropped.

_No,_ she tried to say at him. _Not right now. Not yet._

"Hermione, love," he encouraged. "Stand up."

Ron felt his blood run cold and gave a quick glance at Hermione's left hand. There was nothing out of the ordinary there.

Hermione swallowed and tried not to look at the table filled with people staring at her.

Tom placed a hand on her waist and smiled, "We're expecting."

Ron felt his heart drop at a speed so quick, he thought his stomach wouldn't be able to handle food now.

"Hermione's pregnant," Tom finished, there was no denying the excitement in his voice. It was a side nobody was very familiar with, and the room was suddenly filled with stunned faces, and congratulatory remarks.

Ron forced a smile on his face, though his lips felt heavier than ever. He wondered if it showed in his face how hard it was for him to turn his lips up.

"That's great," he managed to say up to Hermione, who was looking at bit pink.

"I wanted to tell you sooner," she managed to say.

"It- It's fine," his smile was beginning to hurt. She sat down again after smiling at the crowd. "It's great. Tha- That's great. Congrats. Harry will be so happy to hear that. _George _will be so happy to hear that."

Hermione laughed, "Oh god, George is going to bring up that time I said I'd never have kids, isn't he?"

"Without a doubt," Ron agreed, looking away from Hermione. He cleared his throat and thought about Hermione with a kid.

A kid with Tom Riddle as the father.

He laughed again and kept his head down, a knot forming in his throat.

Hermione swallowed and pretended not to notice the way Ron seemed to shut down after that.

She smiled at everyone who congratulated her and squeezed Tom's hand when he reached for hers.

This was good for her, she thought. She needed this.

She needed Tom.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This chapters a little shorter than usual but I figured I'd post it before the weekend you all so much for the reviews, they're honestly part of the fun in writing fanfiction. **

**Most of you have noticed how insane Tom is and I'd love to know what you think of it because there are times when I feel he's a little too scary but then there's times where I don't think he's scary enough. I also really appreciate the ones who caught the mistakes in the last chapter, I'm not sure how the entire beta reader thing works, but if anyone wants to explain that to me, or offer to edit my chapters, I'd really love that. **

**And like always, I do not own the quotes in bold. They are from NBC's Hannibal, an amazing show. If you haven't watched it, please give it a try and if you have, lets gush over how insane the last episode was. **

* * *

"_**He gave you back to me, and then he took you away. It's Lucy and the football, he just keeps pulling you away."**_

Ron wasn't sure what he was suppose to do after he finished dinner. Was he suppose to compliment Tom on his cooking? Congratulate Hermione once more on the baby that was coming? Would it be too weird to fake an emergency back home? Ron wasn't sure.

It wasn't until everyone at the table finished eating that Tom suggested they all gather back to the living room and catch up with each other. Ron wondered if that wasn't what they had been doing these last torturous hours.

He didn't say much as he followed Hermione into the other room, away from the rest of the group.

"That was really good," Ron said awkwardly. "It uhm...you should have tried it."

Hermione smiled, almost apologetically, "Tom usually cooks with wines, and well, you know I can't really... he said I'd be better off with something lighter."

Ron nodded.

There was an awful silence while Ron thought of a good excuse to leave early.

"Listen," Hermione began. "I know all of this was kind of a big surprise to you but we didn't-"

"Hermione, there you are," Tom seemed to come from thin air. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Ron struggled to look away. The scene in front of him looked rehearsed, not like a warm embrace but a point being made.

"Cissa's been looking for you."

"I'll go say hello soon, I'm just- I just need to talk to Ron for a second."

Tom smiled and looked up at Ron.

Ron couldn't explain the chills that went down his back when he looked in Tom's eyes.

"Of course," Tom seemed pleasant enough. "You two have always been… _close friends_, haven't you?"

Maybe Ron imagined the way he tilted his head almost mockingly, or the glint in his eye that seemed to dance triumphantly, but he felt a little undignified. Why was _he _the one feeling out of place? He'd known Hermione since they were just kids. He knew Hermione just as much, if not better, as Tom did.

"For the most part," Ron nodded, trying to keep his voice even. He didn't look at Hermione as he continued with, "There was the summer after graduation, and uh- not so long ago actually, where we were both just a bit _closer_."

Ron wasn't sure why he had said that, but when he saw Tom's eyes darken, he couldn't help but feel a little triumphant himself. He almost didn't see Hermione's warning look.

"Well," Tom's voice was hard, "I'm just glad you were able to join us today. Would you like another drink? They just opened up another bottle we've been saving." Ron was only just about to say no when Tom continued, "It's a bit strong, it's fine if you don't think you can handle another glass."

"I can handle it," Ron replied easily.

Tom smiled tightly, his arm was still around Hermione, "Hermione would you like something?" He didn't wait for her to answer before he looked at Ron again. "It's insane to think of her as pregnant isn't it? Soon we'll be parents. Maybe you'll still be around to see our child."

Ron only looked away and gave an odd sort of laugh, "Of course I'll still be around. Hermione and I have been through everything together. We've been through our ups and downs but we're _always _together. Nothing's gonna change that."

"Isn't that sweet?" the bitterness was obvious in his tone, even Hermione gave him an odd look. "I'll go bring your drink," he said to Ron before he looked down at Hermione, "love, why don't you come with, Cissa just wants to congratulate us. It'll only be a few minutes."

"I -" she gave Ron a apologetic look.

"It's fine, go ahead," he smiled. "I need to use the restroom anyways."

Hermione smiled warily back, "Alright, it's just that way," she pointed down the hall.

Ron didn't wait for them to walk off before he made his way to the bathroom. He focused too much on his steps, feeling awkward amongst so many people.

Everyone was dressed impeccably and Ron only had on a pair of jeans and a shirt Hermione bought him for his birthday last year. When he reached the bathroom, he nearly scowled at how perfect even _that _room was.

He thought back to the only bathroom in his parents house, and how everyone fought over it every morning. He hadn't thought much of it then, not even when he had Hermione and Harry over. He always knew his family wasn't the richest, and though he sometimes wished for a house as big as Riddle's, he always thought he had enough with his family.

He wondered if Hermione would have stayed with him if he had a house with more than one bathroom, or a living room big enough to have more than a few friends over.

He wondered if maybe he should have studied psychology like Riddle so he'd have a career that made enough money to support her.

Ron stared at himself in the spotless mirror in Riddle's bathroom and began to think.

How _did _Riddle make so much money? He wasn't exactly an expensive doctor, and his family wasn't like the Malfoy's who were known for their old money. Did Riddle even have a family?

Ron shook his head. It wasn't like it mattered where Tom's money came from, though if he was going to be honest, there _were _some sketchy people out there.

Ron almost let it go.

Once he was done in the bathroom he began walking back to the rest of the crowd until he saw a door slightly opened. He saw a desk and shelves filled with books and he couldn't help himself as he slid inside.

Ron wasn't sure what he would find, but he walked over to the desk and just _knew_ there was something off about Tom. On the desk, Ron only saw notes for a few patients, nothing out of the ordinary.

There didn't seem to be much there, but just as he was about to open one of the drawers, he heard the door and did something stupid.

Ron knew as soon as he was under the desk, that he was an idiot, he wasn't sure why his first instinct was to hide instead of facing whoever came in.

If they came around to the other side of the desk, and undoubtedly they would, whoever came in would see him.

He heard the door close and lock before he heard voices.

"I thought you were taking the drink to Ron?" Hermione gave out a small laugh.

Nobody replied.

"Tom are you okay? I said hello to Narcissa and-"

"Why didn't you tell me you and Ronald dated?" his voice was hard. Ron closed his eyes, why the hell did he think coming in here was a good idea. Why did he _hide _under a desk like a five year old? Was it too late to pop out now? How embarrassing could that be?

"It never came up," Hermione answered.

"So you _did _date?"

"Not exclusively," she answered, and though she tried to make her voice sound firm, it sounded more like an excuse.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better? You two were dating but it was okay because he wasn't the _only _person you were dating?" Tom's voice was unbelieving and Ron wasn't sure if he sounded more angry or hurt.

"It wasn't like that. We just.. we would just get caught up in the moment and-" Hermione tried to explain. "Is that why you're angry? Because I never told you about it?

"You were with him," Ron nearly smiled at the tone in Tom's voice. It wasn't triumphant or arrogant now."He's touched you before."

Tom Riddle was _jealous_. Jealous of _Ron_.

"It was before we met," Hermione defended.

"So that's okay? Hermione, how would you feel if I invited my ex here, never even mentioned we use to _fuck _and-" Hermione flinched. "And he's all over you Hermione, never leaving your side-"

Had Ron really been all over Hermione?

"I'm the only one he knows," she struggled to keep her voice down though Ron could hear Tom's voice only getting louder.

"What about Draco? He knows Draco but he isn't trying to pull himself closer to him. He's been staring at you and he's so obviously still likes you. What would you say if I had someone like that around?"

It wasn't _that _obvious. Was it? Ron bit his lip, feeling even more pathetic than he had. Gods, he hoped he could leave with just one ounce of dignity left.

"Tom, just don't pay attention to him," she suggested, her voice pleading.

"That's your solution? Don't pay attention to him? Just push away my insecurities for the sake of what Hermione?"

"Your insecurities?" Hermione nearly laughed. "What are you saying? You're _jealous_?"

"How would you feel Hermione? And really think about this, how would you feel if I brought someone I use to fuck and all I did was spend my time with her."

Ron, even under the desk, began to flush.

"I'd be angry," she agreed tentatively. "But I promise you, you have nothing to worry about."

"How can I know for sure? He likes you and you _use _to like him and- and-" Tom's voice was convincing.

Ron could hear the sound of Tom's sentence being cut off, followed by kisses. His stomach dropped at the sound.

"I don't have feelings for him," Hermione said. Ron felt his stomach twist.

"Well," Tom said between the sound of kisses. "You still like him as a friend."

"And I _love you_," Hermione reminded him. "You come first."

Ron cringed when he felt the slightest shove against the desk. He heard someone sit over all the papers he had just been looking at and wondered how this scenario could possibly end. From the bottom of the desk, he could see Tom's shiny black shoes. "Promise me," Tom said, his voice almost teasing. "Promise me you'll always love me."

"I'll always love you," she promised before she pressed her lips against his.

"You're mine," Tom groaned.

There was a small laugh on her part, "We can't do this right now Tom, you have guests."

"We'll be quick."

A white shirt fell to the floor and Ron shut his eyes tighter, bringing his knees to his chest and his hands over his ears. _This was not happening. This can't be happening. Oh gods, I'm so sorry. Oh god, why did I hide?_

He was able to muffle the sound of their quiet groans but not the way the desk was rocking. His gut twisted at the thought of Tom touching Hermione. It was bad enough to know they were expecting, but now, actually _hearing _them, Ron thought he'd be sick.

Ron felt like he was under there forever, by the time the rocking stopped, his legs were cramped and he swore he'd never come back to this house ever again, not without Harry at least. He'd never go into rooms he wasn't suppose to and he _could _not, at least for tonight, be able to look at Hermione in the eyes.

"You dropped the drink," Hermione said through her slightly heavy breathing.

"Sorry love," Tom apologized, pressing another soft kiss to her. "Your dress is ruined. How about I go find Ronald, fix him another drink, and you go change?"

"Your notes are all wet now, we should probably clean this up first."

"I'll get to it soon, go get changed," Tom pressed another kiss to her and she laughed lightly and hurried out.

Ron held his breath as he saw Tom's fingers reach for the shirt on the floor. There was a small pause before he actually picked it up where Ron thought he'd been seen. He nearly got out then and rushed through a series of apologies when Tom began to leave.

"She's mine," Tom repeated, making Ron's heart freeze. He didn't say anything else, only walked out, closing the door behind him.

Ron knew he had to get out while he could, but when he tried to move, his limbs wouldn't cooperate. He stayed under the desk, until he was able to let out a choked out sob.

* * *

"_**I would encourage you, as a friend, not to step back through the door he holds open. It's dark on the other side, and madness is waiting."**_

Hermione was downstairs again as soon as she changed into a clean dress. It had taken her a while before she decided on one but it couldn't have been too long. She spotted Ron on the opposite side of the living room, standing awkwardly away from a group of Tom's friends. He had a new drink in his hand and was looking down. She saw the way his lips were turned down and his eyebrows were pulled together like they always did when he was angry.

"Ron?" Hermione offered a smile when she reached him.

His face began to flush and he looked up at her, mumbling a quiet, "Oh, you're back."

She noticed the way he quickly averted his gaze. "Yeah. Tom get you your drink?"

Ron nodded, "Mhm."

She nodded back at him, knowing she should feed him an excuse about having to tend to other guests. She remembered Tom's words and was just about to say something to Ron when he gave a quiet laugh. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I saw-" he stopped halfway and shook his head. "I'm fine."

Hermione gave him an odd look. "Are you sure? You seem a little different."

"Different? Me?" Ron laughed again. It sounded so empty, Hermione would have reached for his hand if she wasn't trying to prove to Tom they were just friends.

"Uh, well yes-"

"Hermione," he said, his voice sounded strained and he still wouldn't look at her. "Look around us. This isn't a place for me. I wouldn't have thought you be in a place like this either. With these _people_."

"Why are you emphasizing _these people _like that?"

"Really Hermione? Last year, if someone were to tell us you'd be hosting a party with the Malfoys as guests, we'd all fall over with laughter."

She looked at him, trying to understand where he was going with this.

"This place is different Hermione. _You're _different."

Hermione's face fell. Of course she was different, she couldn't deny that, but why did he say it like an accusation? Did he know something about Ginny? Was she that obvious? Hermione opened her mouth to say something, and realized she couldn't form any words.

"You've changed Hermione." He finally looked at her but his disbelieving look did not comfort her. He gave her a once over and fought a scowl off his face.

Her hair was tamed back, but not enough that it hide the _someone just ran their hands over your hair and gripped it tightly _look. Her lips were swollen, her face flushed, and even her dress had changed.

"Gods look at you." Ron motioned at her dress, "You didn't use to be so- such a -" he stopped before he could finish and looked away with shame.

"Such a what?" she asked quietly, not sure if she wanted to hear it.

"You're pregnant Hermione and you hardly even know the guy. You've known him for five fucking minutes and you're already pregnant. You come out here from upstairs with hair wilder than usual and swollen lips and a different dress and- God Hermione, it took us _years _before we even-" he shook his head again.

Hermione stared at him, her glare already starting to build up. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hit Ron or find a place to sit down and take in everything he was saying.

It was his next words that made up her mind about being more angry than insulted.

"What would your parents say Hermione?"

"Ron, don't."

"What would they say if they were here? You think your mom wants to see her little girl getting knocked up by some arrogant ass who didn't even care when one of his patients went missing?"

Hermione's eyes flicked over to Ron's. His eyes were looking bright with held back tears. "Is that why you don't like him?"

"He's an ass Hermione and I get the appeal, I do but- You deserve better. And if this is because of the money-"

"The money?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "You think I like him because of the money?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. You're not the same Hermione I met in school. I love you, but this isn't _you_. The Hermione I know would laugh at Riddle for being so pretentious and actually see the way he looks down on everyone else. She would take one look at this party and know these people are all just like Malfoy. She wouldn't have moved in with a guy because of the money and she would have been careful with having a kid too early." He stopped and looked at her. "She'd defend her friends until the end. She'd be someone her parents could be proud of."

Hermione took an intake of breath. Her parents were a touchy subject and Ron knew that. She looked away and met Tom's gaze.

He didn't look angry, in fact, he looked a little worried. The corner of his lip was pulled down until he mouthed, "You okay?"

Hermione nodded at him before turning back to Ron.

Ron looked angry. He looked jealous and bitter and miserable all at once. Hermione shook her head at him, "If that's what you think of me, if you think all I care about is Tom's money, or all I do is judge people on their appearance, then maybe you never really knew me. But I know Tom, I know he doesn't lead me on, and he doesn't bring up my parents just to make me feel bad, and he's there for me whenever I need him. I love him and-" she looked back at Tom, who looked like he was contemplating whether or not to interrupt them. "I think you should leave," she said to Ron.

Ron's jaw was tight as he looked at her. "Are you saying I'm not here for you? I endured this entire dinner just for you and all you did was run off with your boyfriend to shag and-" Ron ran a hand through his hair and stopped. "Whatever. I wish you the best Hermione, I- I'll be on my way." He turned around without another word and walked off.

"Ronald!" a voice behind her called out. She turned to see Draco, followed by Theo and Tom. Ron didn't bother turning around. "Granger, he's leaving already? Did he get a little jealous when he saw you coming out of the room so thoroughly fucked?"

"Shut up," Theo jabbed at Draco's ribs. "You're going to let him leave like that?"

Hermione looked at Tom as she nodded. "He wasn't being very nice."

Tom didn't acknowledge Draco or Theo as he pulled Hermione into an embrace. "Thank you," he said into her ear.

Hermione swallowed, "Yeah, well, I think I see what you meant."

He pressed a kiss to her temple and suggested they go talk to the other guests. "Cissa thinks I've plotted this entire pregnancy to chain you to me," he said teasingly.

Hermione only let out a small laugh at that. "It's the 21st century, people don't get chained down because of pregnancy anymore."

Tom smiled tightly in return, "Well not the heartless people at least. Come on, I think she's still by the bar."

Hermione tugged on the necklace around her neck and tried to push away the thought of Ron as she followed Tom.

"Alright," she answered.

She was gone before Draco gave Theo an odd look. "Did you get to his car?"

Theo shook his head, still looking at the door where Ron had walked out from. "Riddle changed his mind. Seems he took care of it himself."

"The car?" Draco scoffed.

"The boy. Riddle may not be so good with cars but he's good with minds. We won't be seeing your Weasley friend for a while."


	7. Chapter 7

"_**[He] had never spoken to me before. It was frightening."**_

"_**What did it say?"**_

"_**It wants her."**_

Tom was smiling, a real smile that reached his eyes. He held up a small velvet box and waited for a reaction from Narcissa. He looked eager as he pulled the ring up to look at closely. "It's a family heirloom," he said, the ring too close to his face. It was an odd sight seeing Tom so attentive at something so ordinary.

"I'm sure it is," Narcissa looked at the ring with distaste. It was small, cleaned up just nicely enough to know someone could live off it. It was a good ring, but it wasn't very pretty. It was dark and reminded Narcissa of something scarier than a wedding with Tom Riddle. "It's a bit gothic, don't you think?"

Tom's expression did not change, it was as if he hadn't heard her. He stared at his ring with a gleeful look. Narcissa almost forgot who he was.

"It's just not really what people choose as an engagement ring," she said cautiously.

"We're not an average couple," Tom snipped, closing the box, a loud crack echoing the empty home.

Cissa had to agree. "Well. How are you planning to ask?"

"Ask?" Tom tucked the ring into his pocket and looked at Cissa in confusement.

"You don't plan to just _give _it to her, do you?" she laughed softly. "You have to ask he first."

Tom's jaw tightened and his happy smile was wiped away. "Why?" his voice was curt and his eyes hard. "Is she suppose to say no? We're having a _child _together."

"She could still say she isn't ready," she replied cautiously. "Raising a child together is different than marriage." Narcissa wondered how Tom would react if Hermione really did say no. She was thinking about a way to convince him not to pressure her, when someone began pulling into the driveway. "Marriage is committing yourself to a relationship with someone you love, and-"

Tom froze. Cissa, not hearing the car pull in, thought it was because of her words and continued to talk. "_Shut up_," he hissed, walking towards the window.

Cissa walked behind him and peeked out. There, sitting in the driveway, was a black and white car. The red, white, and blue lights sitting on top of it made Cissa stagger back. "The police," she whispered, almost angrily.

What did Tom do? What evidence did he leave behind? What was Cissa's alibi? They were going to question her. They were going to question them both.

_Deep breaths. Lucius is at work. He could still call a lawyer. Don't answer anything._

Tom looked back at a pale Narcissa and smiled.

"_**He didn't murder those families, he changed them."**_

Tom's arm was over Hermione's shoulder. She pretended not to mind as she sat beside him and watched the local news.

When a familiar face appeared on the screen, Tom reached for the remote but Hermione stopped him and paid closer attention. The man on the screen looked so frightened, his eyes wide and confused, and his complexion pale. Under the picture was the name _Quirell. _

The words seemed to come too quickly for Hermione to understand.

"_... suspect for multiple homicides is now in custody… arrested after tips from… suspected to be responsible for the murder of… Ginerva Weasley."_

Hermione felt her heart drop, she almost didn't notice Tom rubbing her back reassuringly. "Shh, it's fine. You're fine."

"H- He didn't do it. They'll know."

"They won't," Tom whispered into her ear.

Hermione wanted to pull away. She wanted to _push _him away, tell him his breath was hitting her as he talked and it was _suffocating._ "No," she couldn't bring herself to move. The words were stuck in her throat as she tried to say more.

Tom began to pet her hair down.

_Don't _touch _me, _ she wanted to shout. Instead she shivered and shook her head.

"He didn't kill Ginerva. But maybe he killed the others."

Hermione swallowed the knot in her throat.

"I didn't want you to worry," he began carefully. "But I was questioned. I told them about Quirell. He was unstable."

"He was your patient?" Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes. If he was arrested, they must have found some evidence. He had to have been questioned or searched. He could be responsible for the other murders Hermione."

His voice was soft, his touches kind.

Hermione looked up at him and froze. He was looking at her, his eyes hard but his face carefully set to look like he was relaxed. She hadn't noticed how empty Tom's eyes looked, when she looked into Harry's or Ron's eyes, there seemed to be an entire different world inside them. Tom's eyes only seemed to reflect the light back.

Her stomach churned and she looked away.

"I- I -" she couldn't find any words to how she was feeling. She wasn't even sure _how _she was feeling.

"It's fine, we're fine now."

Hermione swallowed, looking at anything but Tom. No, they were a lot of things, Hermione knew. But they weren't fine.

"_**Screams fill some of those places, but the corridors do not echo screaming."**_

Harry didn't look up from his cup of tea. He could see the small quivering of his hands but no longer worried about the tea spilling over him, it had long grown cold.

"Drink some, you'll feel better," Fred had said hours ago when he first handed it to Harry. He had taken one sip and felt nothing.

Ron and his siblings sat with Harry in the Weasley's living room, all were at lost with words. A friend of the Weasley's had came to tell them the news, Ginny was found, not her entirely, but enough for them to know it was her.

Mrs. Weasley still couldn't come out of her room, and Mr. Weasley was in there beside her, comforting her while his own heart shattered.

Harry could still hear the first scream Mrs. Weasley had given out when the news was first told. It was the scariest thing he had ever heard, it was miserable and ugly and _loud._ God, it was so loud.

If he looked up, all he could see was the portrait of Ginny hanging on the wall across from him and all he could hear was Mrs. Weasley.

"_No! No, not my Ginny. Not her. It's not her. Not her!" _

"_Molly please, please Molly, Molly get up." _

If Harry looked up, he could only see Mr. Weasley crashing down onto the floor beside his wife, holding her and holding back his sobs until you could only see him gasping for air and crying for his little girl.

"It's sick," George could only say. "It's so fucking sick."

"It was Riddle's fault," Ron said, almost too quiet for anyone to hear.

Fred looked up at him incredibly and grabbed the closest thing closest to him, a pillow, and threw it as hard as he could to Ron. "Can you give up your stupid hate for that man for one night? You're so fucking obsessed with Hermione, you can't even let it go to mourn our sister?"

"I'm serious!" Ron shouted back. He looked to Harry as if he could help. "She was Riddle's patient, dad's friend said he was the one who gave Quirell's name as a suspect. Quirell must have met Ginny at Riddle's place."

Fred shook his head. "Mom said Ginny stopped going to therapy."

"Hermione said that," Harry said, not looking up. "Ginny promised me she was still going."

"Hermione wouldn't lie about that.." Ron said. "But maybe Riddle did. Maybe he told Hermione Ginny wasn't-"

"Do you hear yourself?" Fred scoffed.

"You're being ridiculous." George agreed.

Harry looked up and saw Ginny's portrait smiling back at him. He remembered the day they met Tom Riddle, Ginny was smiling so much at Riddle. Harry remembered because he had felt a bit jealous of the handsome doctor. He had seen how Riddle barely paid any attention to her and how desperately Ginny had seemed for his attention. He saw the jealousy Ginny had for Hermione after that day.

Harry had thought nothing of it. There was nothing to it.

He looked at Ron, who looked so angry and helpless. Harry reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to look into it. Hermione's not safe. I can feel it Harry."

"Ron…" Harry couldn't say more. He tried to, but he couldn't. _There's nothing we can do. Ginny is gone. Riddle isn't to blame._

"I can't lose her too."

Harry swallowed. "We can't make her change her mind."

"We can just look into things. There's something bad about Tom Riddle."

George and Fred looked away, but Harry felt his stomach churn. "Okay. We'll look into him," he said, though he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do.

"_**The eating of the heart is a powerful image."**_

Hermione lay on Tom's couch most of the day, it was nearing midnight when Tom finally came to her. He had been giving her some space after she snapped at him earlier that morning.

He had been holding her tight, whispering sweet promises of their future when she pulled away forcefully. She stood up and backed away from him and nearly shouted at him. "Why aren't you worried about Quirell? Gods if you spend as much time trying to figure all this out as you do _smothering _me, maybe I'd have a little peace of mind."

He had eyed her then, giving her a harsh look to reprimand her bad behavior. "I understand you're worried but you really don't have to take it out on me. If you wanted to talk about what happened with Quirell, all you had to do was say so. Forgive me for _smothering _you with the attention I want to shower you in." He had stood up then, "Let me know when you're ready to talk." Tom walked away solemnly, leaving Hermione with a pit in her stomach.

Had she been too harsh? Maybe she should apologize..

Tom didn't bother her all day, even as she sulked on the couch, hardly paying attention to the shows on tv. It gave her time to think. She thought about Ginny, thought about Ron, thought about the pregnancy she hadn't bothered to prevent.

How could she blame Tom for getting over Ginny's death so quickly when it was all she was trying to do. She wanted to forget about Ginny, forget how it was all her fault and how she didn't take responsibility for the awful thing she did.

Why had she grown angry at Tom when he had done nothing but help? When he so eagerly wanted to please her and love her?

There was something off, something telling Hermione not to fall into the comfort Tom offered. She didn't know why.

All day Hermione argued with herself. Could she trust Tom?

There was no solid arguments as to why she _shouldn't_. Hermione had always been a more, _believe it when I see it_ kind of girl. So why was she going to listen to a gut feeling when Tom had proved he was loyal to her.

He had helped her. All he ever did was try to help her. But he was a person with feelings too, and her rejection that morning must have stung.

Hermione wanted to ignore the bad feeling she had and get up to apologize to Tom.

When he came to her that night, she said nothing, and when he offered her his arms in comfort, she buried herself in him.

"Sorry," she managed to say against him.

He pet her hair slowly, holding her to him. "What you said was very hurtful Hermione."

"I'm sorry," she repeated, her voice soft.

"If you don't love me, you should tell me now," he said evenly.

There was a pause, and Tom feared his tactic was going to backfire.

"I do love you."

Tom breathed. "Good. We'll work through this. We'll get better at this love."

She nodded and pulled herself even closer. She needed the comfort. She needed him. "I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Again, the quotes in bold are from NBCs Hannibal. **

.

**There is talk of suicide in this chapter so if that upsets you, feel free to skip the chapter and ask for a quick summary. **

.

.

**[raising his glass] To the truth, then... and all its consequences**.

It started off with searching the name Dr. Tom Riddle. All Ron found was psychology articles, people swearing by his therapy, and some articles stating Riddle attended city government events. Nothing was helpful, in fact, most of his findings made Tom sound like a nice guy.

Some searches even got a bit silly.

_Where was Dr. Tom Riddle born?_

_Dr. Tom Riddle's' sketchy past_

_Where did Dr Tom Riddle riches come from?_

It wasn't until Ron opened an article that felt like any other dead end. It was a short article from years prior. "Local school receives donations," Ron read over it. He muttered some words that were of no interest until he reached the name he was looking for. "-Tom Riddle wrote a check, given to Albus Dumbledore, after rumors of Malfoy cutting more funds for Hogwarts surfaced-"

Did that mean Dumbledore knew Tom? It wouldn't have been much of a surprise, Dumbledore had connections everywhere.

The article, as small as it had been, pushed Ron to visit Albus, and that was where he learned things that almost felt like something.

"Ah, Riddle. Yes, he had been a student of mine, only a few years before you were Ronald," Albus smile was warm, but his twinkling eyes looked as they were thinking of other things.

"He was Ginny's therapist," Ron said carefully and just like that Albus was back in his office, his smile fading.

"So I heard."

Ron cleared his throat. "What else do you know about Tom?" his words were rushed, barely seeming like words, he was almost afraid Dumbledore wouldn't understand and he'd have to repeat himself.

Dumbledore stared at Ron for a second before saying in a quiet, comforting voice, "There's some things that are better left alone Ronald. A wound can't heal if you keep picking at it."

Ron looked away. He saw the many certificates on Dumbledore's walls and thought about Ginny. Maybe, when she got through all the darkness she was going through, she could have earned just as many certificates. She had been a smart girl.

Hermione was a smart girl. And Ron needed with all his being to know Hermione was safe.

"Tom was a very charming boy," Dumbledore said after a moment. "But he hasn't always been known by the name Tom Riddle."

Ron turned back to Dumbledore and waited for more. His stomach was in knots but even this felt like more than he had found in his own research.

"He use to go by Marvolo Riddle. Tom was a middle name I believe," Albus looked sure of his words, but he spoke them with care.

"Is there a reason he changed it to Tom?"

"I assume he wanted a clean slate after Hogwarts. It wasn't his best years."

"What happened to him at Hogwarts?"

"While he attended Hogwarts, Riddle had his own issues at home. His mother was someone I talked to often. She worried for him, but I assured her Riddles grades were impeccable, and he seemed to be getting along with everyone here." Albus felt faraway. "Riddle was very close to the teachers, he even confided in one of them about his personal life. It seemed his mother was a very… paranoid woman. No one had said anything of her, not even Riddle had, until her passing."

"His mom died? How?" Ron couldn't imagine the pain of that.

"It was a very strange occurrence...They concluded it was a moment of desperation, but one that led to Merope taking her own life."

"She committed suicide?"

"That's what they concluded."

The tone was familiar to Ron. "What do you think?" he almost whispered.

"Merope was a very lovely woman, if she ever needed help with her inner demons, she hid that very well. The conversations I had with her, had made her sound like someone completely invested in her son's happiness." Albus paused. "Not everyone is what they seem I suppose."

.

**"It's gotten really hard to remember who I was when I wasn't him." **

Hermione tried to read more. The days felt long and the weeks felt like they were flying by. It felt like she was rushing by an eternity where there was no end and the beginning was starting to be a far away blur.

The book in her hand felt much like time. She knew there was a beginning and an end, but it was hard to focus on the words, they were like short little obstacles keeping her from changing the page. They came in one after the other and they made her feel sluggish. When it was finally time to change the page, she sat there in wonder, what had she just read? The words, difficult as it must have been to read, left nothing behind for Hermione to think of.

It had been a rough couple of days. She had talked to no one except Tom. She hadn't gone back to work after a long talk with Tom, who convinced her his salary was enough for the three of them.

"You need your rest," he said to her as he slid a hand over her stomach.

It felt wrong, but she said nothing of it.

There was no easier way of describing how Hermione felt except, lost.

.

**"It's getting harder and harder to make myself look."**

**"No one's asking you to look alone."**

"I don't know why you want to look this up Ron." Harry said. He wasn't complaining, but he sounded tired. He didn't want to do this, but if it helped Ron get over whatever it was he thought he had, he'd do it. "How do you think Merope is spelled?"

"I'd say just as it sounds. It's an odd name, but so is Marvolo."

"Maybe Tom only changed his name so he wouldn't go around with a name like a character out of a science fiction movie," Harry said, typing in 'Merope Riddle' into the search box.

A few relevant articles appeared, Harry clicked on the first one. Their findings was not much more than Albus had told Ron about.

"Tom was questioned for her death," Harry said, reading through one of the articles.

Ron peered over Harry's shoulder and read. "Merope Riddle was found, multiple wounds over her wrist -" he stopped reading and felt a tug in his stomach.

"Suicide was their first suspicion but after an autopsy, they decided to question her only son."

"I wonder what they found Harry."

"They just had no other leads besides her son, it sort of makes sense."

"Maybe Remus knows something about it, he's been a teacher at Hogwarts, maybe they talk amongst each other."

Ron looked at Harry, so immersed as he typed other searches. This was good. There was something here.

They spend days like that, writing down any seemingly important part of information. When Remus finally called Harry back, he had more details of what had happened those years ago.

"It was before you kids were in Hogwarts, before I was in Hogwarts even. I knew what was going on because of James. He wasn't exactly on the case but not for the lack of trying. Riddle was a very liked student at Hogwarts. There was not one bad thing said about him by his classmates."

"So why was he a suspect?"

"There was doubts," Remus continued, "Marvolo found Merope and he called the authorities. He told the operator he thought his mother took her own life, there was nothing off in the way he acted. He had been emotional and looked to be grieving. James said they found some of the cuts on her wrists were at an angle where it would have been difficult for her to do on her own. The problem was, most of the other officer wanted to leave the kid alone. They didn't want to question it any longer. They figured it wasn't impossible for Merope to do those cuts on her own and there wasn't anyone they really suspected to want to harm her. Marvolo was a good kid, he seemed to be grieving enough, and all his stories and alibis fit. After his mother passed, he was sent to a group home and they figured it was bad enough for him. He wasn't questioned any further and they ruled her death a suicide."

Harry was at loss for words. "That's awful," he finally said.

"Is there a reason you're digging so deep into his past?"

"He's the guy Ron was complaining about last time. The one Hermione is dating."

"I see. You boys be careful. Hermione is an adult and she knows what she's doing. The most you can do is be there for her, through good times and bad times. You have to respect each other's decisions."

"I know uncle Remus," Harry murmured. "Thank you."

Almost as soon as they hung up, Harry called Ron. "I don't know Ron. He doesn't sound like a bad guy."

"I've got a bad feeling about all this Harry."

"I know. We need to talk to Hermione, just be her friend again."

Rons gut wrenched.

.

**"So killing somebody, even if you have to do it, it feels that bad?"**

**"It's the ugliest thing in the world."**

Narcissa sat with Hermione, both quiet as they sat in the living room, the TV set on low, and warm teas in their hands.

"He made you do it, didn't he?" Cissa finally asked.

"Ginny?" Hermione voice shook. "No."

Tom had reassured Hermione that if anyone could keep secrets, it was Narcissa. He said she helped make an alibi for him with the police and they could trust her with anything.

Tom figured if Hermione was having the urge to tell someone, it was better for him to have control over who she told. She needed to get it off her chest and if she could do so with Cissa, better for him.

"He was in trouble. I didn't think. I just- I don't know why I did it. I didn't think. I just didn't think," Hermione tried to find other words for what happened, all that came out was, "_I just didn't think_."

"It felt like your only option," Cissa voice filled with empathy. This wasn't the woman Hermione thought she was. How was this Draco Malfoys mother?

"It really did."

Cissa swallowed the knot in her throat and said what Tom instructed her to say, "You didn't have a choice Hermione. You can't feel guilty over something that was not in your hands."

Hermione stared at the television, not seeing or hearing anything from it. "I feel awful. All the time. Even when I'm not thinking about her, I can feel it. It's just an ugly feeling dragging me down, holding me and suffocating me all the time."

"Maybe we should get you out of the house. We can go shopping, get nice things for the baby." Cissa pretended not to notice Hermione cringe at the word baby. "Or go to the bookstore, Tom tells me you like to read."

Hermione thought of polite ways to decline.

"Lucius and I are going to a charity function next week, I'm sure Tom will tell you about it. But in the time building up to it, we're helping to fund soup kitchens and women's shelters. Maybe you'd like to go help? We can go together if you'd like."

Hermione felt herself genuinely smile at that, "I would really really like that."

.

**"That was once you, I'm told. [He] got deeper inside you than he did any of us."**

Ron and Harry devoted days to what seemed like useless information. They went to Hogwarts and spend hours looking through the yearbooks from years before they were in school. When they finally found the year Riddle was in Hogwarts, their work began.

"Take all the ones he's in. Remus said nobody spoke ill of him the year his mother died. That had to be around his senior year. Maybe we can look up that one first," Ron said, picking up the books from the shelves.

"What exactly are we looking for?"

Ron seemed almost lost as he looked for an answer. "Anything."

Harry only took the books from Ron and together they looked for a empty place to sit.

They looked through the books, Riddle had many pictures in his senior year. Awards after awards after awards. He was in different intellectual clubs and had even founded his own to help kids who needed tutoring or needed people to talk to. "He called his club Knights of Walpurgis. This is nauseating, he's so much like Hermione."

"What does Walpurgis even mean? Does that have something to do with helping people?"

Ron shrugged, "Slughorn was their club advisor, maybe he came up with it, you know how he loves dramatics."

Harry grimaces but wrote down the club name to look up later.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until they got to Riddles freshman year. He was hardly in any pictures in that book. No awards, no clubs, almost no acknowledgments to him except for one.

"Isn't that him in the back?" Ron pointed to one picture. "This kid looks terrified," Ron laughed a little at the odd boy having his picture taken. His eyes were wide and his body stiff but he faked a smile at the camera.

"Where?" Harry asked, looking at the picture. He only saw the terrified looking boy next to a small paragraph explaining why his favorite teacher was Mrs. Cole.

Ron pointed to someone behind the boy who was said to be named Billy Stubbs. "That kid." It was a much younger Riddle, giving Billy a look that explained the terrified look on his face. Riddle's eyes were low and seemed reproachful. "You think they didn't get along?"

"I wouldn't bet against that."

"Look for that kid in the other yearbooks," Ron suggested. "Maybe they were friends and just having a bad day."

Harry quickly looked through the classes in the other yearbooks, no one by the last name Stubbs was there. "He must have moved."

Ron began looking himself and while Harry waited, he decided to look up the word Walpurgis. "Walpurgis doesn't really seem to have to do with helping people," Harry looked over the search results on his phone and shrugged. "It's either a day to celebrate a saint, or a day to celebrate witches."

"Look up Billy Stubs," Ron suggested.

"Why?" Harry didn't see the point in that.

"We don't have a lot of leads. We don't have any answers to anything because we don't even have questions yet, just a bad feeling. I'm just going to have to let this feeling lead me, and if it leads to dead ends then so be it. I'm not going to live through 'what ifs' anymore."

Harry typed Billy Stubbs into a search engine and found nothing useful.

"Social media maybe?" Harry said aloud to himself as he searched further. "There's a Billy Stubbs who lives in the city actually!"

"Really? So why would he move schools if he's still in the city?"

"He owns a little auto shop, he's advertising it like crazy," Harry muttered. "There's a phone number for the shop."

"We can call him," Ron said, dropping the yearbook and reaching over to look at Harry's phone. "Call him."

"And say what?"

"Ask him about Riddle!"

"No! You can't just call someone's business to ask about someone they may have known just for a bad feeling we have on the guy."

Ron thought about it, "Ask him if he can check out my car."

"Check out your car?"

"Like a physical check? They do that with cars right? Or tell him it's making a weird noise?"

That was good enough for Harry, he dialed the phone number and almost instantly got an answer.

"Hello this is Stubbs Auto Shop how can I help you today?"

"Billy Stubbs?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yes that's me."

"Oh uh you went to Hogwarts right? I was recommended to you by a friend," Harry tried to sound easygoing.

The man on the other line was quiet for a while before he finally answered, "I went there for a year or so, how can I help?"

"Would you have the time to look at my car today? It's uh making an odd sound in the uh engine?"

"I have the time, bring it by whenever you'd like sir, I'm here until 6."

"Great we'll be right over Mr. Stubbs thank you." Harry hung up and looked at Ron. "We'll just have to try to make conversation with him, how do we casually bring up Tom Riddle?"

"We'll figure it out. We always do."


	9. Chapter 9

"**[He's] not God. Wouldn't have any fun being God. Defying God, that's his idea of a good time."**

**.**

There was tension between the two young men as Billy Stubbs repeatedly turned on Ron's car. Billy would turn it on and look questioningly at them, "What weird noise did you say it was making?"

"It's uh," Harry's fingers tried to tangle their way out of his hair as he thought of a good description of an odd sound.

"Like metal hitting metal," Ron answered.

Billy looked stumped but turned off the car and instead went to the hood of the car to look inside it.

Ron nudged Harry and they both walked closer to Billy. They peeked over his shoulders and mused over all the parts they saw under the hood. "Now I kinda wish we took at least a semester of that auto shop class Hogwarts offered," Ron's voice was very forced, Billy only huffed.

"Say, you went to Hogwarts, did you take that class?" Harry seemed to have an easier time at sounding casual.

"Nope, only spend about a year in Hogwarts. Wasn't for me."

"We met in Hogwarts," Harry motioned between Ron and himself though Billy was focused on the car. "Been best friends ever since. We were inseparable there, us and Hermione. We met her there too. She's like a sister to us." Harry could feel himself rambling, even Ron shot him a look. "Well," there was a planned pause, "she _was _like a sister to us. You know how it goes, we think we meet the love of our life and we ditch our friends."

Ron only looked down at his nails and pretended to fix a hangnail.

"Doesn't sound like much of a friend, Or sister," Billy's voice was uninterested, He kept inpecting the car.

"Yeah I think her boyfriend- or I guess her fiance," it sounded like a question but Ron continued,, "Is a real piece of-"

"Ahem," Harry interrupted, "Yeah I don't know how she even let Riddle get in her head."

If Harry and Ron hadn't been waiting for even the slightest reaction from Billy, they wouldn't have noticed.

Billy's hands froze over the car, and his back seemed to tense up.

"Tom went to Hogwarts too, before we were even there but we've heard stories. A star student, always well behaved, top of his class!" Harry mocked.

"I don't think anyone believes us when we say there's a different side of him."

Billy didn't say a word, he closed the hood of the car with a slam. If there was nothing wrong with the car then, there might have been now. "Your car is fine," he said curtly. He turned to look at Harry and Ron, his mouth thin and his gaze hard. "If Tom -" he shook his head and stopped. "I haven't seen Riddle in years and I'm not ready for a reunion," his smile was forced and angry. "If he sent you, for whatever reason there could be.. I wouldn't put it past him.." Billy wondered. ",,,But if he didn't, and this is all a coincidence, you were meant to be sent here so I could warn you. Stay away from Riddle. Stay away from the girl, if she's with him now, she's gone. He has a way of changing people."

Harry felt the fear Ron had been trying to tell him about. He was right. Something was very wrong.

"What did he do," Harry's was quiet but anyone could hear the pleading in it.

"He's not a good guy," Billy's anger was gone now, replaced by sympathy. "If you're dealing with him, it's best to distance yourself before it gets worse, because no matter who he says he is now, that's going to change. He's… God, I haven't met anyone as bad as Riddle was."

"You went to school with him, everyone else in his class only say wonders about him."

"He knows who he can scare and who he has to put a mask in front of. I was one he could scare, I never said any of the things he did."

"What did he do?" Harry stressed.

"It's.. not a good memory. We were young at the time, and that's what scares me the most. What he was capable of at that age… He made us go into a cave. No one could hear, it was right by the pier, but it was dark and the waves were loud..I don't know how anyone would live with that." Billy stepped around Harry and Ron, shaking his head. "Your car is fine," he repeated, "I- I have other - You - You should go-" Billy made it only a couple feet away from the boys when he stopped, not turning around when he said. "Help your friend. Get her away. Riddle isn't… Nothing is beyond Riddle. I saw what he could do. The way he could torture…" Again, Billy only shook his head instead of finishing and kept walking into the small office in his shop.

Ron and Harry didn't try to stop him, they couldn't get themselves to even talk really.

Who was Hermione dealing with? _What _was she dealing with?

.

"**Play with your food, and you give it the opportunity to bite back."  
"Oh I'm not playing,"**

Hermione was tired.

This was not what she pictured herself becoming. A stay at home, fiance? She gagged at the thought.

It took more effort than Hermione was proud of, but she pushed herself off the bed and dragged her feet into the bathroom. She wasn't sure how long she was in the shower, convincing herself to go out and do _something_, _anything_! But at last, she was out, wearing clean clothes, not the new ones Tom picked out for her either, just her plain old comfortable clothes.

"You're up," Tom looked surprised when she made it down the stairs and into the kitchen. He reached over for a hug but Hermione moved away, pretending to look for something in one of the cabinets. It didn't' go unnoticed by Tom, who's jaw hardened. "Not in a good mood are we love?"

"Better than ever Tom."

"Hmm," he lowered his eyes as he followed her movements around the kitchen.

"You weren't here last night," Hermione commented, looking around like the first time she was here. Oh how long that was.

"I got home late, did that upset you?" his steps towards her were soft, carefully planned, it was like watching a nature show. He pushed her damp curls away from her face and smiled, he seemed pleased by the idea of upsetting her. "I was out with a client Hermione, you know how intense some people get."

The words felt like a pinch to Hermione but she only stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I got you something," he said suddenly, as if he had forgotten all about it. He took her hand and led her to his office. It was dark in there, the only light was from the sun seeping through the window blinds. Hermione mildly wondered what time it was.

Tom reached for a small sleek box on his desk and opened it with care. What was inside was a surprise to Hermione.

"I didn't know you like jewelry so much. What does the S stand for?" she reached for the necklace and took it in her hand. It was heavier than she thought it would be.

"It's an old family heirloom. My mother had it, her mother's maiden name was something with an S," Tom didn't seem too interested when he mentioned his grandmother, but he stroked the necklace almost lovingly. It meant something to him, and even Hermione felt touched by that.

She stared at the necklace, trying to find the beauty Tom was looking at, when she saw the smallest speck of something on the velvet case. "What's that?" Hermione lightly touched the spot, it was like something had splattered over the case. It had to be something thick.

"The story is grandfather use to love remodeling, had a red room that his wife just hated. Maybe paint fell over some things."

Hermione looked at Tom and wondered when he started getting so bad at lying. It was like he wanted her to know.

He only smiled back, his eyes glowing when he took the necklace from the case and stepped behind her. He pushed her hair aside gently. Hermione remembered how much she loved his touch. Now, the goosebumps on her skin didn't feel great. He kissed her bare neck before he placed the necklace on her.

All the energy she woke up with seemed to instantly begin to drain. The necklace was cold against her skin, and too heavy for someone to actually wear.

She was being dragged down again. She couldn't let herself feel like that.

"I made plans to go out today," her voice felt too loud. She ignored his less than happy expression and excused herself from the room, "I should call Cissa and see if she's ready."


End file.
